Das lila Buch oder die Liebe der Thranduiliens
by seniwallenstein
Summary: Das sind die geheimen Tagebücher des Herrschers von Eryn Lasgalen, seiner Liebsten und ihres Sohnes Legolas. Wer noch darin vorkommt? Lest selbst!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle euch bekannten Figuren gehören wie immer Herrn J.J.R. Tolkien und seinen Erben usw. Nur die Gefährtin von Thranduil und noch andere auftauchende Personen entspringen meinem Hirn oder ich habe sie mir bei anderen stibitzt (was ich dann ebenso vermerke werde) Geld verdiene ich auch keins damit. Danke an S.E. – meine Muse – für die vielen Bunnys!  
  
Warnung: AU – künstlerische Freiheit – sonst hätte es nicht gepasst! Später dann Slash!  
  
Rating: R (dieses Kapitel)  
  
Das lila Buch oder die Liebe der Thranduiliens  
  
1. Der Wandgobelin  
  
Wir standen im großen Saal und in kurzer Zeit sollte hier der Rat mit den Gesandten zusammen finden. Thranduil und ich küssten uns und ich wollte mich abwenden und hinausgehen, da hielt mich seine Hand am Arm zurück und seine Lippen forderten noch einen Kuss.  
  
„Thranduil, ich muss los, die Vertreter der Völker werden gleich eintreffen und du musst sie würdig und vor allem gleich empfangen."  
  
„Bitte, noch einen Kuss!", schon hatte sein Mund den meinen gefunden. „Du schmeckst so süß ich werde nie davon satt."  
  
„Thranduil bit... mmhhh ...te."  
  
Schon hatte er mich wieder fest umfasst und aus seinem Griff gab es kein Entkommen. Zärtlich nagend und knabbernd forderte er Kuss um Kuss und wir verfingen uns immer tiefer in dem Strudel unserer Gefühle. Ein Prickeln durchzog meinen Körper und ich war nicht mehr willens mich zu wehren – ich wollte mehr seiner Verführungen und Berührungen.  
  
Seine Finger nestelten an den Schnüren meines Kleides, da meldete sich mein Verstand: „Thranduil mhh...nnng...wir sind im großen nnngg... Saal und nicht aahhhnnggg... in unserem Zimmer."Er ließ sich scheinbar von meinem Einwand nicht stören und öffnete mit geschickten Händen die Verschlüsse. Dann hob er mich plötzlich hoch und trug mich hinter den großen Wandgobelin an der Stirnseite des Saales.  
  
„Ich kann nicht von dir lassen, du schmeckst zu süß.", brachte mein König zwischen seinen Küssen hervor.  
  
„Thranduil das kann nicht dein Ernst sein ...nngmmt...wir können doch...nngt...nicht hier...", und wieder verschloss ein Kuss meinen Mund. Ich lehnte mich ihm entgegen, doch mein Verstand verbot mir auf das Äußerste was wir jetzt taten. Aber meine Hände und Lippen straften ihn Lügen.  
  
Wieder glitten seine Hände über den Stoff meines Kleides und mit geschickten Fingern streifte er mir das seidige Oberteil von den Schultern. Sanfte Küsse wurden auf meine nackten Schultern gehaucht und ich seufzte an seiner harten und muskulösen Brust und sog seinen verführerischen Duft umso tiefer in mich ein. Mein Verstand meldete sich noch einmal zu Wort und leise flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr: „Bitte mein Liebster lass uns wenigstens in unsere Gemächer gehen.", doch er schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf und hauchte dicht an meine empfindliche Ohrspitze: „Nein mein Herz, dafür ist nicht mehr die Zeit, wir kommen hier nicht mehr ungesehen hinaus, ich sollte wohl noch ein paar Gänge anlegen lassen.", und mir trieb es einen Schauer durch meinen Körper so erregte mich sein heißer Atem an meinem Ohr.  
  
„Thranduil mein Liebster ich muss trotzdem...", ich war nicht mehr fähig die letzten Worte zu formulieren, denn mein Mund wurde wieder eingefangen in einem Kuss. „Legolas muss ins Bett.", konnte ich dann doch noch zwischen den nächsten Küssen nuscheln.  
  
„Ich denke er ist dir für die kleine Verspätung nicht böse.", antwortete mein Herrscher und tupfte die nächste feuchte Spur von Küssen an meinem Hals hinab zu meinem Schlüsselbein. Ich bog meinen Kopf zurück und gab mich ganz dem Gefühl hin.  
  
Meine Hand glitt unter seine Tunika und ich spürte seine warme Haut und die festen Muskeln darunter. Sein Herz schlug wild gegen seine Brust und gegen meine Hand. Er wisperte mir zu: „Verwöhne meine Haut mit deinen sanften Berührungen, treib mir die Wellen der Erregung in meinen Körper."  
  
„Wie ihr wünscht mein Gebieter.", und ich löste die silbernen Verschlüsse seiner Tunika und befreite seine makellose Haut aus den unnötigen Hüllen. Wir hatten keine Gedanken mehr für unsere Umgebung – es gab nur noch uns und sonst nichts. Das Geräusch von Küssen und leisem Stöhnen hörte man gedämpft in der großen Halle.  
  
A/N Derzeit in der Vorhalle  
  
„Meine sehr verehrten Gäste aus Rohan ich bitte sie nun, mir in die große Halle zu folgen, unser König unter Buche und Eiche wird sie jetzt empfangen."Der zweite Berater Thranduils führte die Gäste weiter die Hallen entlang und näherte sich mit ihnen der großen Flügeltür der großen Halle. Die Wächter an den Türen öffneten dem Berater und den Gästen. Diese traten ein und fanden eine vermeintlich leere Halle vor.  
  
Berioldir, der Berater, stutzte, wo war sein König? Dann vernahm er die leisen Geräusche. Für Menschen nicht oder fast nicht hörbar, aber für einen Elben eindeutig. Dem Elben verschlug es fast die Sprache, was tat sein König da? Das konnte nicht sein, was sollte er jetzt mit den Gästen aus Rohan machen? Schnell suchte er nach einer passenden Ausrede um die Menschen abzulenken, denn ganz so sicher war er nicht ob die Männer nicht doch etwas hören konnten, aber sehen würden sie es auf alle Fälle, der Wandteppich zeigte allzu deutlich die Spuren von Bewegungen dahinter.  
  
„Shhht, ich glaube wir sind nicht mehr allein.", hauchte mein Liebster mir ins Ohr und ich erstarrte schlagartig. Das konnte nicht sein, was sollten wir jetzt machen? „Oh Thranduil wie kommen wir jetzt hier weg?", mir wurde kalt und heiß. Aber der König verzog nur seine Lippen zu einem leichten Grinsen und flüsterte leise so, dass nur ich es hören konnte: „Wir bleiben hier und beenden was wir begannen, ich werde kein Stück weichen. Wozu habe ich fähige Berater? Sollen sie zeigen was sie wert sind!"  
  
„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein?", antwortete ich ebenso leise und hatte dabei immer noch Angst viel zu laut zu sein. „Ach was, wo waren wir stehen geblieben, oh ja ich weiß.", und schon verschloss er mir meine Lippen und wärmte sie mit seinen heißen Küssen. Ich sank zurück in seine Arme und presste mich an ihn, wenigstens wollte ich nicht, dass wir uns mit den Bewegungen unserer Körper verrieten. Ich schmiegte mich immer enger an ihn nur um jeden Kontakt mit dem Wandgobelin zu vermeiden und mein Liebster nahm es als Beweis meiner Zustimmung und wurde noch fordernder.  
  
Berioldir trieb es Schweißperlen auf die Stirn, wie sollte er jetzt die Gäste aus Rohan beschäftigen bis der König mit seiner „Beschäftigung" fertig sei? Essen – er könnte sie in den Speisesaal führen? – Nein, in der Küche ist man noch nicht so weit, das Bankett sollte im Anschluss an die Audienz stattfinden. Pferde – das sollte die Rohirrim interessieren, sie sind Pferdeherren! Der Berater wandte sich mit der elbentypischen, aber keine Gemütsregung zeigenden, Freundlichkeit an die Gäste und komplimentierte sie kurzerhand zu den Stallungen des Königshauses.  
  
Die Gäste machten kehrt und folgten dem Berater, interessiert hörten sie diesem zu was er alles über die besonderen Pferde des Königs berichtete. König Thranduil besaß also tatsächlich eines dieser legendären Mearas? Einen Fürsten der Pferde? Das war für sie neu, bisher nahmen sie an, dass keines dieser Tiere in irgendeiner Obhut lebte, denn nicht umsonst waren es die Fürsten der Pferde in der Steppe, sie ließen sich nicht in Stallungen halten.  
  
A/N In der Halle  
  
„Du schmeckst so verführerisch, vor allem wenn du so aufgeregt bist, wie jetzt."  
  
„Du spielst mit meiner Angst, Thranduil. Wie kannst du die Gäste dermaßen vor den Kopf... mmmhnng.", wieder war mein Mund von seinem verschlossen wurden.  
  
„Lass dich küssen, lass dich herzen, ich stoße niemanden vor den Kopf.", raunte er mir ins Ohr und streifte bewusst mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zungenspitze an meinem Ohr entlang. Mein Oberkörper war entblößt, mein Kleid hing mir nun lose über die Hüften und er trug nur noch seine Hosen, die Tunika und seine Robe lagen achtlos auf dem Boden. Unsere Körper schmiegten sich fest aneinander um die Hitze und das wohlige Pulsieren des Blutes zu spüren.  
  
Meine Hände strichen seinen Rücken entlang, fühlten und liebkosten die vom ständigen Kampf gestählten Muskeln und die glatte, warme Haut darüber. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge und sog den Duft nach Wald und Wind seines seidigen Haares tief in mich ein. Ich küsste die warme, zarte und empfindliche Haut an seinem Hals und spürte an meinen Lippen das schnelle pulsieren seines Blutes.  
  
Auf meine Brüste tupfte er Küsse, so zart wie der Frühlingswind und mich durchzogen Wellen der Erregung. Mein Atem kaum nur noch stoßweise und meine Hände suchten die Verschlüsse seiner Leggins. Kaum geöffnet entrang seine harte pulsierende Männlichkeit und streckte sich mir entgegen.  
  
„Willst du immer noch, dass ich aufhöre?", raunte er mir neckend zu und seine Hände tauchten hinab unter die Röcke meines Kleides und entledigten mich meiner Unterkleidung. Zärtlich strich er meine Schenkel hinauf und umfasste meine Hüften, mit einem gekonnten Griff hob er mich hoch und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Seine kräftigen Hände hielten mich und pressten mich seiner pulsierenden Härte entgegen. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine schmalen Hüften und meine Arme um seinen Nacken und gab mich unserem leidenschaftlichen Rhythmus hin.  
  
Seiner Kehle entrangen sich Seufzer und sein Atem kam gepresst, seine Stöße wurden schneller und härter und seine Hände fassten mich fester. Mit einem letzten, tiefen und kräftigen Stoß seiner Lenden trug er uns über die Schwelle der Lust und unsere Sinne explodierten. Ich krallte meine Finger in seinen Rücken und unterdrückte meinen Schrei der Lust mit einem Biss in seine Schulter. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander und nur ein tiefes volles Stöhnen verließ seine Kehle. Wir klammerten uns aneinander und ließen unsere Herzen sich beruhigen. Mit einem letzten Kuss lösten wir uns voneinander.  
  
Langsam und so behutsam, als hätte er Angst, dass er mich zerbrechen könnte, stellte er mich wieder auf den Boden. Seine Augen hatten noch die Farbe der aufgewühlten See. „Mein Herz ich liebe dich. Du und unser Sohn, seit mir mehr wert als mein Leben. Nichts ist mir wichtiger als meine Liebe für dich."  
  
Zärtlich fuhr ich die unvergleichlichen Konturen seines Gesichts entlang und meine Augen ertranken in den seinigen, „Mein König, ich liebe dich auf immer und ewig, du und unser Sohn, seit mir das Liebste was ich habe und ich danke den Valar täglich für jeden Tag den wir zusammen verbringen dürfen."  
  
A/N Vor der Halle  
  
Berioldir hatte den Lords aus Rohan die Pferde des Königs gezeigt und ihm den prächtigen Schimmel präsentiert, welcher frei auf der Wiese bei den Ställen graste. Die Gäste waren beeindruckt von der Schönheit des Tieres. Doch hatten sie längst mitbekommen, dass ihr Ausflug zu den Pferden nicht ganz dem Protokoll entsprach.  
  
Thorowyn, einer der Gesandten des Königs aus Rohan, beugte sich zu seinem Begleiter Hamalaf hinüber und sagte leise, damit die Elben es nicht hören sollten: „Hast du den Wandteppich vorhin gesehen?"  
  
Mit einem Grinsen antwortete der Angesprochene: „Die Schönheit ist mir nicht entgangen und seine wunderbaren Reliefs auch nicht."  
  
Dem feinen Gehör des Beraters des Königs entgingen natürlich die leisen Worte der Menschen nicht und er war überaus dankbar, dass sein Haar seine Ohrspitzen in diesem Moment verdeckten. Sie ahnten also den Umstand ihres Ausfluges zu den Ställen und er hoffte nur, dass es sich nicht negativ auf die anstehenden Verhandlungen auswirkte.  
  
A/N In der Halle  
  
Mit einem Kuss verabschiedete ich mich von meinem strahlenden Herrscher unter Buche und Eiche und huschte aus der Halle. Der König richtete sein Haar und den schmalen Reif auf seiner Stirn, glättete noch schnell mit seiner Hand den Sitz seiner Robe und in diesem Moment öffneten sich auch schon die Türen des Saales.  
  
„Mein König, die Gäste aus Rohan. Die Gesandten des Königs, Lord Thorowyn und Lord Hamalaf.", stellte Berioldir die Herren vor und war unwahrscheinlich erleichtert seinen König endlich bereit zum Empfang dieser anzutreffen.  
  
„Ich freue mich Gäste aus dem fernen Rohan in meinen Hallen begrüßen zu dürfen. Bitte tretet näher und nehmt Platz. Ich bitte noch die kleine Verzögerung zu entschuldigen, aber wichtige Aufgaben hielten mich auf.", und mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln bat der Herrscher von Eryn Lasgalen die Herren zu den gemütlichen Sesseln am Kamin, in einer Nische der Halle.  
  
Mit einem wissenden Lächeln wendete sich Thorowyn Hamalaf zu und sagte: „Hoheit haben unser vollstes Verständnis und wir durften uns in der Zeit das prächtige Mearas ansehen."  
  
Thranduil sah seinen Berater mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an, seit wann hatte er eins der Mearas? 


	2. Merila

Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel  
  
Raiting: R  
  
Warnung: AU, keiner weiß wie es wirklich wahr und Tolkien schweigt dazu.  
  
Pairing: Thranduil/ verrate ich nicht, lest selbst  
  
A/N: Es ist ein ständiger Wechsel zwischen POV Merila und POV Thranduil. Ich habe es nicht extra gekennzeichnet, es müsste auch so erkennbar sein. Das Kapitel handelt in der Zeit des 1. Zeitalters nach der Schlacht der 5 Heere. Isildur hat den Ring und Sauron verlor seinen Finger und seine Gestalt, nur eben seine Macht nicht ganz.  
  
Meinen lieben Lesern ein dickes „Bussi"und lasst euch alle ganz lieb „knuddeln". Ich habe ja ein wenig gebummelt mit dem Schreiben, aber die liebe, liebe Zeit.  
  
Auweia! Meine Fabi; habe ich dich jetzt verschreckt „kicher". Oh ja, die Nanny und der „olle Zausel", wie er immer so liebevoll von der ehrenwerten Lorien – Times Journalistin S.E. genannt wird, haben auch noch so ihre klitzekleinen geheimen Seiten im Tagebuch. Ja, Heitzi es kommt auch noch Slash, aber noch nicht in diesem Kapitelchen. Auch die Elben von Eryn Lasgalen kennen die gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe nur wird sie dort sehr selten praktiziert und so muss Elb eben ausw... Nein, jetzt hätte ich mich doch bald verplaudert „ups und mund zu halt". An meine liebste S.E.; es war ja deine Idee und ich freue mich, wenn dir das Geschreibsel gefällt. Ich bin auch weiterhin für alle Plotbunnys offen „lach und knuddel". Hu hu Eichen - „bunte Bücherkiste"– das ist gut! Vielleicht inspirieren wir ja noch ein paar Schreiber „mal rüber luns"und wir bekommen noch ein paar Farben dazu? Vielleicht von Haldir, oder Glorfindel oder ..., ich denke da gibt es doch bestimmt noch mehr, oder? Hallo Luthien, die Nanny wird nicht vergessen, sie muss nur mal Luft holen, der Stromer macht im Moment die Pubertät durch und ist ganz und gar nicht einfach zu händeln. Also, habe bitte ein wenig Geduld „lach". Heitzi, - „...heiß geschrieben..."– ich durfte viel lesen und dabei lernen – ja bei wem wohl? Danke, du bist ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer! „lächel und tief verneig"So nun habe ich doch allen geantwortet, ich vertraue darauf, dass keiner der Macher dieser Seite die deutsche Sprache beherrscht und ich ungeschoren davon komme „lach". Also dann los geht's:  
  
Merila  
  
Ich fiel auf meine Knie und mein Schwert glitt mir aus der Hand. Um mich her nur Tote, schreiende Verletzte, sich windend in ihren Qualen. Ein Gestank aus Blut, Schweiß, Rauch und Fäkalien überzog die ganze Ebene und ich betete zu den Valar um Erlösung.  
  
Seit Tagen waren wir auf dem Schlachtfeld und nun war der Sieg unser, doch zu welchem Preis! Tausende der Krieger lagen gemeuchelt auf dem Feld und noch mehr lagen verletzt an Körper und Geist in ihrem eigenen Dreck dazwischen.  
  
Ich hörte die Schreie nicht mehr, weder die aus Schmerzen, noch die aus Freude über den Sieg. In mir herrschte eine Leere, wie ich sie noch nie in meinem langen Leben fühlte.  
  
Eine Kruste von schwarzen und roten Blut überzog meine Hände, sie waren steif und verkrampft. Seit Tagen hielt ich das Schwert in ihnen und nun hatten sie Mühe sich zu öffnen. Mein Haar klebte an mir, nass von Schweiß und Blut. Der goldene Glanz meiner Rüstung war nicht mehr zu erkennen, Blut und Dreck bedeckte mich vollkommen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob es auch mein eigenes darunter war.  
  
Ich quälte mich hoch, stolperte vorwärts, über Körper und Leiber, über abgerissene Arme und abgetrennte Köpfe mit vom Tod weit aufgerissenen Augen. Meine Beine gehorchten mir nicht, ich verfing mich in fallen gelassenen Waffen, ich stürzte wieder, fiel mit dem Gesicht auf einen noch warmen Körper, raffte mich wieder auf und zog mich selbst weiter über die Berge der Leichen und Halbtoten. Mein Magen wollte sich übergeben, doch selbst dazu war ich nicht mehr fähig.  
  
Mich beherrschte nur ein einziger Gedanke: Weg! Weg von dem Blut und Gestank, einfach nur weg – nichts mehr fühlen und sehen – fallen lassen und schlafen, nur schlafen und vergessen.  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich lief, ich schleppte mich nur einfach vorwärts immer weiter und weiter. Ich lief in die Nacht und ich lief in den Morgen. An einem Bachufer waren meine Kräfte vollends verbraucht, die letzten Meter war ich nur noch gekrochen, mein Gesicht fiel ins Gras und meine Augen schlossen sich. Ruhe! Mich umgab eine tröstliche Ruhe und mich umfingen die süßen Nebel des Schlafes und des kurzen Vergessens.  
  
xxx  
  
„Da sieh Bruder, dort liegt ein Mensch!"  
  
„Das ist kein Mensch – das ist ein Elb!"  
  
„Aber was ist mit ihm geschehen, er sieht fürchterlich aus!"  
  
„Gehen wir näher, er scheint tot zu sein."  
  
Ich beugte mich neben die scheinbar leblose Gestalt nieder. Er war über und über besudelt mit Blut und Schmutz und trotzdem ging von diesem Wesen eine Aura des lichten Glanzes aus und er verströmte nicht den Geruch des Verfalls. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, ich wusste nicht viel über das schöne Volk, aber, dass sie selbst im Schlaf ihre Augen nicht schließen, hatte mir mein Vater erzählt.  
  
„Seine Augen sind geschlossen, doch er atmet.", stellte ich fest und sah Hilfe suchend meinen Bruder an.  
  
„Ich hole Wasser, bleibe du hier und löse die Rüstung von seinem Körper.", ich tat was mir mein Bruder riet und löste behutsam die komplizierten Verschlüsse an den Seiten des Brustpanzers. Sie schnappten auf und ich schälte so vorsichtig wie möglich den Körper aus der ledernen Rüstung. Er regte sich nicht, kein Laut verließ seine Lippen, aber sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, wenn auch nur schwach.  
  
„Hier reinige ihn und ich hole Hilfe, er ist bestimmt einer der siegreichen Elbenkrieger, welche an der großen Schlacht beteiligt waren. Ich frage mich nur wie er hierher kam, das Schlachtfeld ist so weit weg und man hat doch alle toten und verletzten Kämpfer mit sich genommen?", Liriuf schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf und hatte sich dabei schon erhoben.  
  
Ich riss mir einen Streifen von meinem Unterkleid ab und benetzte es mit dem Wasser aus dem ledernen Beutel. Langsam und sehr bedacht ihm keine Schmerzen zu bereiten tupfte ich sein Gesicht ab. Die langen Haare die sein Gesicht umrahmten waren schmutzig von Blut und Dreck. Er hatte eine klaffende Wunde an der Seite seiner Brust und sein Bein war unnatürlich verdreht. Notdürftig verband ich die Wunde, um das Bein müsste ich mich später kümmern. Ich reinigte weiter seine Haut und kühlte etwas seine Stirn und fuhr sanft über sein Antlitz. Er war von außergewöhnlicher Schönheit, selbst in diesem Zustand in dem er sich jetzt befand.  
  
Wie ich ihm mit dem Tuch über eine der fein geschwungenen Brauen strich flatterten seine Lider und er öffnete blinzelnd seine Augen. Erschrocken wich ich zurück. Sein Blick wanderte unruhig umher. Er schien nicht zu wissen wo er sich befand. Mit einem Stöhnen und das schöne Gesicht vom Schmerz verzerrt versuchte er sich aufzurichten, doch er fiel zurück.  
  
„Bitte bleibt liegen, Ihr seid in Sicherheit, der Kampf ist vorbei und Hilfe naht.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, erst in diesem Moment schien er mich zu bemerken. Seine Augen richteten ihren Blick auf mich und ich sah in die schönsten Augen die ich je sah. Sie hatten die Farbe des Waldes, von einem Grün wie nur die Natur es den herrlichsten Blättern schenkt. Er versuchte zu sprechen, seine Lippen formten tonlose Wörter.  
  
„Sscht, sprecht nicht, es strengt Euch zu sehr an."  
  
Ich schob eine Hand in seinen Nacken und hob seinen Kopf leicht an, mit der anderen hielt ich die lederne Flasche an seine Lippen und versuchte ihm Wasser einzuflößen. Seine Hände kamen mir zitternd entgegen und begierig nahm er das Wasser zu sich. Sofort fiel er wieder zurück und ein Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, bevor er wieder in eine Bewusstlosigkeit fiel. Am Horizont erblickte ich meinen Bruder mit zwei Helfern. Schnell waren sie bei mir und hoben den Elb sehr bedacht auf den mitgebrachten Karren.  
  
xxx  
  
Licht und Wärme umgab mich, dann spürte ich die angenehme Kühle auf meiner Stirn. Meine Augen waren geschlossen, ich war also in einen Heilschlaf gefallen. Langsam öffnete ich sie und suchte einen Punkt zu fixieren, sofort geriet mein gepeinigter Körper in eine brennende Hitze. Ich erkannte noch ein Gesicht über mich gebeugt und fühlte Wasser an meinen Lippen, bevor mich wieder diese gnädige Schwärze umfing.  
  
Wieder kam ich zu mir und ich wusste nicht wo ich war. Ich lag auf einer Holzliege umgeben von Decken und einigen Fellen. Jemand hatte mich in eine Hütte gebracht, in einem kleinen Kamin loderte hell ein wärmendes Feuer und alles war sehr spartanisch eingerichtet. Ich war bei Menschen! Wie kam ich hierher? Wo waren meine Krieger, wo war mein Heer? Das letzte woran ich mich erinnern konnte war diese unglaubliche Welle die uns alle erfasste als Sauron endlich fiel. Dann war alles schwarz und meine Erinnerung hatte mich verlassen.  
  
Ich richtete mich vorsichtig auf, an meiner Brust befand sich ein fest gewickelter Verband und mein Bein war an einem Stock fixiert. In meinem Kopf begann es zu drehen und ich verharrte einen Augenblick, gab meinem Körper ein wenig Zeit sich an die neue Position zu gewöhnen. Ich spürte keine großen Schmerzen, nur ein leichtes Ziehen in der Brust.  
  
Da öffnete sich die kleine Tür und eine junge Menschenfrau kam herein. Ihr Gesicht kam mir seltsam bekannt vor, so als hätte ich es schon einmal gesehen.  
  
„Oh, langsam Herr Elb, Ihr wart schwer verletzt und habt lange geschlafen. Ihr könnt noch nicht aufstehen, lasst Euch noch ein wenig Zeit."  
  
Wer war dieses Menschenkind? Hatte sie mich hierher gebracht? Verdankte ich ihr mein Leben?  
  
„Entschuldigt, aber wo bin ich und wie kam ich hierher?"  
  
„Wir, mein Bruder und ich, fanden Euch am Bach. Ihr wart ohnmächtig und verletzt und da nahmen wir Euch mit uns und ich versorgte Eure Wunden."  
  
„War ich allein? Wo sind meine Krieger, wo ist das Heer?"  
  
„Ihr wart allein und weit entfernt vom Schlachtfeld. Mehr wissen wir auch nicht, wir bekommen hier auch wenige neue Nachrichten, wir wohnen weit entfernt von der nächsten Siedlung, mein Bruder ist Köhler, ich lebe hier mit ihm im Wald.", antwortete ich etwas zögernd und unsicher.  
  
Der Elb vor mir verbreitete, jetzt da er erwacht war, eine Art Zauber und Macht aus, die mich schwanken ließ. Seine Augen beinhalteten eine unergründliche Tiefe und seine Stimme war beeindruckend und einschüchternd zu gleich, einer Melodie gleich, aber mit einem Ton, dass man bemerkte, dass sie es gewohnt war zu befehligen.  
  
Er wollte aufstehen aber sein Körper widersetzte sich seinen Bewegungen und schnell war ich bei ihm und stützte seinen Arm. Er fing sich selbst mitten in seiner Bewegung und ich erschrak über die unglaubliche Schnelligkeit die er besaß. Wieder einmal wurde mir bewusst, dass er ein Elb war und kein Mensch.  
  
Schon als ich ihm die Wunden wusch und die Verbände anlegte und dann fast täglich wechselte, stellte ich die wesentlichen Unterschiede unserer beider Rassen fest. Seit er hier ruhig lag und sein Körper Zeit hatte sich zu erholen, konnte man fast zusehen wie sich die Wunden schlossen und heilten. Bei einem Menschen hätten sie wohl zum Tod geführt.  
  
Aber er war nichtsdestotrotz schwach, er hatte nur sehr wenig an Nahrung zu sich genommen, nur das wenige an Suppe was ich ihm während er schlief einflößen konnte. Er war dabei nicht einmal erwacht und es war mir ein Rätsel wie er dennoch die Nahrung aufnahm.  
  
„Entschuldigt mein Benehmen, mein Name ist Thranduil Oropherion aus dem Waldlandreich und ich danke Euch von Herzen für Eure Hilfe, ich stehe auf ewig in Eurer Schuld.", dabei neigte er sein Haupt vor mir und legte seine rechte Hand auf sein Herz. Es war wohl ein elbischer Dank oder eine Art der Verbeugung.  
  
„Bitte, verneigt Euch nicht vor mir, das hätte wohl ein jeder getan, ich bin nur ein einfaches Mädel und höre auf den Namen Merila.", ich verbeugte mich ebenfalls vor ihm und kam mir dabei ungelenk in meinen Bewegungen vor, gegenüber seinen so anmutigen und fließenden.  
  
„Doch ich bitte Euch, esst erst einmal und stärkt Euch. Mein Bruder hinterließ, bevor er sich in die Stadt aufmachte, noch Wildbret und so kann ich euch gebratenen Hasen anbieten. Er will sich nach Euren Gefährten erkundigen und wenn möglich sie benachrichtigen. Aber es wird wohl noch mehr als 1 Woche dauern ehe er wieder aus Reagolon zurückkehrt.", schon stand sie neben mir und reichte mir eine Teller gefüllt mit Fleisch und Pilzen. Sie selbst setzte sich an den Tisch. Es schmeckte ausgezeichnet, sie verstand sich auf das Zubereiten der Speisen.  
  
Er hatte gegessen und auch einen kräftigen Schluck vom Wasser genommen, doch bald darauf machte sich sein noch sehr schwacher Körper bemerkbar und er schlief wieder ein, aber nun waren seine Augen offen, nur ein milchiger Schleier lag über ihnen und ich musste mich erst an den Anblick gewöhnen, hatte ich doch noch nie ein Wesen so schlafen gesehen. Sein Atem ging ruhig und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich dabei gleichmäßig auf und ab.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich und im Kamin brannte schon ein Feuer und ein Kessel hing darüber, als dann die Tür sich öffnete und sie mich mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen", begrüßte. „Guten Morgen", erwiderte ich und erhob mich. Ich fühlte mich gut und ich wollte aufstehen und mich nützlich machen.  
  
„Bitte, Merila, ob Ihr mir die Schiene von meinem Bein abnehmen könnt, ich bin sicher, dass ich sie nicht mehr benötige."  
  
„Ihr seid sehr ungeduldig, aber ich werde nach Eurem Bein sehen, aber wenn nötig müsst Ihr sie noch tragen."  
  
Sie sah nach meinem Bein und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass ich meinen Zustand richtig eingeschätzt hatte. Dann nahm sie mir den Brustverband ab, aber hier bestand sie auf einen neuen festen Wickel, denn diese Verletzung war noch nicht gänzlich verheilt, aber der Heilungsprozess war gut vorangeschritten und es sprach nichts dagegen, dass ich nicht endlich aufstehen konnte.  
  
„Ich danke Euch sehr für Eure Führsorge, aber bitte lasst mich Euch ein wenig nützlich machen, so dass ich meine Schuld etwas abtragen kann!", ihr Gesicht bekam, als ich ihr dabei in die Augen sah, eine zarte Röte. Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt und sie damit in Verlegenheit gebracht? Ich war mir dessen nicht bewusst.  
  
Er schaute mir geradewegs in die Augen, hatte er bemerkt wie ich seinen Körper betrachtet hatte, während ich seinen Verband wechselte? Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, meine fast gierigen Blicke wanderten jedes Mal über seine makellose, seidig schimmernde Haut und die kräftigen Muskeln darunter. Er war so anders als die Männer die ich kannte. Es waren nicht viele, aber die die ich kannte hatten eine behaarte Brust und ihre Haut war derber und von der Sonne und dem Wetter gezeichnet. Auch seine Haare waren so ganz anders, sie waren noch viel schöner als jedes Haar der Mädchen aus der großen Stadt. Sie glänzten wie das Wasser des Sees im Sonnenlicht und hatten die Farbe eines Weizenfeldes in voller Reife. Ich hatte es ihm gewaschen und dann lange gebürstet, er schlief dabei und ich konnte die langen, weichen Strähnen in meinen Händen halten und fühlen. Aber das Schönste an ihm waren seine Augen. Schon als er sie das erste Mal öffnete war ich darin versunken und immer wieder wurde ich von diesem unglaublichen Grün und deren magischen Anziehungskraft gefangen genommen.  
  
Mir trieb es die Röte ins Gesicht und ich schaute schnell ein wenig nach unten. Stotternd brachte ich hervor, dass er mir Wasser vom Bach holen könnte, wenn er sich dafür schon in der Lage fühlte, ich würde dann das Essen zubereiten.  
  
Unser Tag richtete sich ein, ich holte Wasser und das Holz und sie bereitete das Essen und schürte das Feuer. Sie sah weiterhin nach meinen Verbänden und ich beobachtete immer wieder wie sie dabei meinen Körper betrachtete. Sie versuchte diese Blicke zu verbergen, aber mir entgingen sie nicht. Menschen sahen uns Elben oft mit unverhohlener Neugierde an, aber bei ihr war es eine angenehme Art der Musterung, ehrlicher und von verhaltenem Interesse.  
  
Die Sonne schickte ihre ersten Strahlen durch das kleine Fenster in die Hütte als ich erwachte. Es war warm der Sommer entwickelte seine volle Kraft und die Vögel zwitscherten schon ihre Lieder in den Morgen. Sie schlief noch, zusammengerollt auf der mit Fell ausgelegten Holzliege, am anderen Ende des einzigen Zimmers der kleinen Behausung. Schnell schlüpfte ich in meine Stiefel und nahm mir das Hemd, welches ich mir nur nachlässig über die Schulter warf. Mit den Eimern in der Hand verließ ich die Hütte in Richtung des Bachs. Die Sonne auf meiner Haut tat mir gut und ich atmete tief die würzige Luft des Waldes ein.  
  
Nachdem ich die Eimer gefüllt hatte entschloss ich mich zu einem Bad in dem Bach. Es war keine Seele in der Nähe und Merila kam nicht an den Ort wenn ich Wasser holte. Meiner Kleider und dem Verband entledigt stieg ich in das klare und kalte, munter über kleine und größere Steine plätschernde Wasser. Zur Mitte des Baches war das Wasser fast hüfttief und ich tauchte ein in das erfrischende Nass. Prustend durchstieß ich die Wasseroberfläche und warf mein nasses Haar mit Schwung nach hinten und tauchte wieder unter, genoss das Prickeln auf meiner Haut. Erfrischt und gereinigt legte ich mich in die Sonne, blinzelte in den Himmel und beobachtete ein paar Schmetterlinge bei ihrem Spiel.  
  
Hier war nichts zu spüren von dem Gräuel der letzten Zeit, von den dunklen Schatten die Mittelerde überzogen hatten und alles in ihrer grausamen Hand hielten. Die Erde war nicht durchtränkt von Blut und Tränen. An diesem Ort konnte ich das vergessen was mich jede Nacht wieder einholte. Diese schrecklichen Träume kamen mit einer überrollenden Macht und ließen mich oft im Schlaf aufschrecken, wenn nicht ganz und gar aufschreien. Die Fratzen der Toten tanzten dann wild um mich und zogen mich in ihre Reihen, schrieen, zerrten und umfassten mich. Doch hier verblassten diese Gestalten und die Schönheit der Natur legte sich darüber und erstickte sie.  
  
Meine Haut war getrocknet und ich zog mir meine Kleider über, nahm die Eimer und machte mich auf den Weg zurück zur Hütte. Merila hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Feuer im Kamin entfacht und wartete schon auf das Wasser.  
  
„Mae aur, Merila!"1)  
  
„Mae aur, Thranduil!"  
  
Sie mochte es wenn ich in Sindarin sprach und so tat ich ihr gern den Gefallen und sie lernte es auch schnell.  
  
Die Tage zogen so dahin, meine Wunden waren verheilt und heute hatte ich noch weit vor dem Morgengrauen meine Schlafstätte verlassen. Ich wollte auf die Jagd, das Wildbret, was uns ihr Bruder hinterlassen hatte ging zur Neige, so hatte ich mir ihren Bogen geben lassen und war zum Aufbruch bereit. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Pfeile, die ich angefertigt hatte, verließ ich die Hütte und rannte mit leisen und schnellen Schritten in den Wald. Es war fast so wie zu Hause in meinem geliebten Wald, ich war in Lauerstellung auf einen der Bäume am Rand einer kleinen Lichtung geklettert und wartete auf die Rehe, die sich hier zum Äsen einfinden würden. So wie ich still ausharrte drifteten meine Gedanke ab, ich hatte Sehnsucht nach den Meinen, nach den vertrauten Gefilden und ich wurde mir steter bewusst, ich hatte mich meiner Verantwortung zu stellen.  
  
Am kommenden Tag erwarteten wir ihren Bruder mit Kunde aus der nächsten Siedlung. Er brachte hoffentlich Nachrichten über den Verbleib der Überlebenden meines Volkes. Aber auch wenn er nichts Neues berichten konnte, würde ich aufbrechen und mich auf meinen Weg in meine Heimat begeben. Ich musste mein Erbe antreten, ich hatte keine andere Wahl, ich war der Sohn des Königs und einziger Thronerbe. Es war das Letzte was ich meinem Vater, Oropher dem König unter Buche und Eiche, versprach als er in meinen Armen liegend in die Hallen Mandos einzog.  
  
Das Jagdglück war mir hold und ich schulterte den geweideten Rehbock. Dieser würde die Geschwister für die nächste Zeit mit ausreichend Fleisch versorgen. Merila begab sich gleich daran das Tier zu verarbeiten. Der Tag verlief wie die anderen und wir saßen am Abend vor der Hütte und sie lauschte meinem Gesang. Immer wieder musste ich ihr das Lied von Beren und Luthien singen und dabei wurden ihre Augen glasig und ihr Blick entrückt. War sie auch verliebt? Hatte sie einen Burschen in der nächsten Siedlung? Ich wusste es nicht und hatte sich auch nicht danach gefragt.  
  
Die Nacht brach herein und die Grillen zirpten, kleine Glühwürmchen tanzten in der großen Eiche am gegenüberliegenden Hain. Sie rückte näher zu mir, offensichtlich fror sie, aber sie traute sich nicht zu dicht an mich, etwas hielt sie davon ab. Ich hob meinen Arm und legte ihn ihr behutsam und wärmend um die Schulter, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken mit dieser Geste. Sie lehnte sich langsam und schüchtern meinem Arm entgegen und ganz leicht zog ich sie an meine Seite. Ich konnte spüren, wie ihr Körper zitterte.  
  
„Wir können hinein gehen, dort ist es wärmer."  
  
„Nein, wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht möchte ich gern noch mit Euch hier sitzen. Es ist unsere letzte Nacht und ich möchte ...", weiter sprach sie nicht.  
  
Das hübsche Menschenkind senkte ihr Haupt und ich hatte den Eindruck ihr Gesicht war wieder mit dieser zarten Röte überzogen. Sie sah dann bezaubernd aus. Merila war für einen Mensch ein sehr schönes Geschöpf, die Schönste die ich bisher sah. Nicht so grobschlächtig wie die Frauen, die die Männer des Heeres der Menschen zu den Kriegslagern begleitet hatten. Sie war auch nicht so laut und polternd und ihre Stimme glich mehr dem Plätschern einer kleinen Quelle. Ihr Haar war lang und wallend und von einer schwer einzuordnenden Farbe. Im Sonnenlicht glänzte es rot wie die untergehende Sonne und sonst hatte es die Farbe von Kastanien oder die des satten Waldbodens und es duftete nach Kiefernnadeln und Wildkräutern.  
  
Ihre Gestalt war schlank, aber nicht filigran und sie war recht groß. Ihre Haut war glatt und leicht gebräunt von der Sonne und ihre Augen waren braun wie Haselnüsse mit winzigen goldenen Punkten darin, wenn sie lachte, dann meinte man, diese würden darin tanzen.  
  
Unter meiner Haut fing es an zu kribbeln. Was war das? Entwickelte ich Gefühle für diese Frau? Ich sog ihren Duft ein und ich nahm sie dabei unwillkürlich ein wenig fester in meinen Arm. Meine Brust drückte sich ihr näher an die Schulter. Ihr Haar kitzelte mein Kinn und ich konnte nicht widerstehen meine Wange auf ihren Scheitel zu schmiegen. Sie ließ es geschehen, sie entzog sich nicht meiner Geste.  
  
Ich hielt sie und genoss den Kontakt unserer Körper und die leichte in mir aufsteigende Hitze.  
  
„Schenkt Ihr mir die letzte Nacht?", hauchte sie in die Stille der Nacht und es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, für menschliche Ohren wohl kaum vernehmbar. Sie hob ihren Kopf nicht an und ich nahm das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme und ihrem Leib wahr. Für einen Flügelschlag der Zeit geschah nichts, ich antwortete ihr nicht und sie war in ihrer Bewegung erstarrt. Ich löste mich aus der Anspannung und hob sie in meine Arme, tupfte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und trug sie zu meiner Schlafstätte, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren. Dabei ließ ich meinen Blick nicht von ihren Augen. Ich sah darin die Sehnsucht und das Verlangen aber auch die Scheu und Angst, vor dem, was sie gewagt hatte zu äußern.  
  
Behutsam legte ich sie ab und glitt neben ihr auf das Bett. Mit meiner Hand streichelte ich ihr sanft über ihre Wange und strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Zärtlich fuhr mein Finger die Kontur ihrer Lippen entlang und über ihr Kinn hinab zu ihrem Hals. Ich sah sie dabei an, das Feuer was ihm Kamin noch glimmte legte über alles noch einen letzten rötlichen Schimmer und für meine Elbenaugen war dies genug um sie zu sehen. Ihre Augen glänzten und ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie lag mit bebender Brust vor mir. Ich hatte mich seitlich zu ihr gedreht und beugte mich auf meine Ellenbogen gestützt, leicht über sie. Sie griff nach einer meiner Haarsträhnen, welche sich auf ihrer Brust ausbreiteten und umwickelte damit ihre Finger. Dann erkundete sie mein Gesicht und ich fühlte die kühlen Finger ihrer Hand. Sie liebkoste meine Wange und legte mein Haar hinter mein Ohr um dieses dann interessiert zu erkunden. Ich fing ihre Hand ein ehe sie meine empfindliche Ohrspitze erreichen konnte und flüstere ihr zu: „Daro, nîn loth."2), hauchte einen Kuss in ihre Handinnenfläche und legte sie mir um meine Taille. Meine Hand vergrub sich in ihr duftendes Haar und hielt sie leicht am Nacken.  
  
Ich suchte mit meinen Lippen die ihren und tupfte sanft einen Kuss darauf. Meine Zungenspitze strich langsam über ihre Unterlippe und ermutigte sie zum Entdecken. Noch einmal senkte ich meinen Mund auf den ihren und küsste sie nun fordernder. Sie fand Gefallen am Spiel unserer Lippen und wurde beherzter und öffnete leicht die ihren, auf dass ich mit meiner Zunge eindringen konnte und die Süße ihres Mundes schmeckte. Schnell lernte sie den Tanz des Umkreisens der Zungen und das Kosten des anderen Geschmacks und sie drang nun in meinen Mund ein und erforschte ihn erst zögernd und verhaltend, dann neugieriger und ungestümer.  
  
Ihre Atmung wurde heftiger und die kleine Ader an ihrem Hals verriet, dass ihr Blut schneller pulsierte. Langsam und bedacht glitt meine Hand hinab zu den Schnüren ihres Kleides. Ich zupfte dazu nur leicht an den Bändchen und doch bemerkte ich, wie die flüchtigen Berührungen in der Nähe ihres Busens sie zum Beben brachte. Mit einem leichten Handstreich schob ich den dünnen Leinenstoff über ihre Schulter und entblößte ihre zarte Haut. Mein Mund folgte dem Weg meiner Hand und ich hauchte kleine Küsse auf ihre Schulter bis hin zu dem verlockenden Ansatz ihrer Brust.  
  
Noch lag sie fast still unter mir und ihre Hand erkundete meinen Rücken zaghaft, so als wüsste sie nicht recht wo sie beginnen sollte. Nachdem ich ihr Kleid geöffnet hatte und es ihr sacht mit Küssen begleitet hinunter zu den Hüften schob, legte auch sie ihre Scheu etwas ab und nestelte an den Verschlüssen meiner Tunika, die sie mir wieder genäht hatte. Ich führte ihre Hand beim Öffnen der komplizierten Haken und Ösen und ich sah wie sich ihr Blick nun wandelte und ruheloser wurde. Ihre kühlen, schlanken Hände auf meiner heißen Haut schickten eine Welle der Erregung durch meinen Körper. Mit einer Zartheit streichelte sie mir über meine Brust und streifte dabei meine Brustwarzen, diese verhärteten sich sofort und wurden für jede der folgenden Liebkosungen empfindlich.  
  
Aufmerksam verfolgte sie dies und suchte noch nach mehr solcher Stellen an meinem Leib. Mit den Fingerkuppen wisperte sie über meine Seiten und lächelnd stellte sie dabei fest wie sich meine Muskeln bei dieser Art der Berührung anspannten. Bald nahm sie ihren Mund und ihre Zunge zu Hilfe und nun war ich es der sein Blut in Wallungen sah und mit der Atmung kämpfte. Durch eine Drehung meines Oberkörpers entzog ich mich ein wenig diesem Spiel und ließ meine Hitze etwas abkühlen. Ich intensivierte das Spiel mit meinen Händen und verwöhnte jeden Zentimeter ihrer weichen und warmen Haut. Wog ihren festen, nicht zu üppigen Busen in meiner Hand, als ich ihre runden, kleinen und festen Knospen mit meinen Lippen umschloss und meine Zunge sie neckend umkreiste entfuhr ihr ein kleiner Seufzer und ihre Brust hob sich mir leicht entgegen.  
  
Ich zog mich langsam von ihr zurück und entledigte mich vollends meines Oberteils. Dann wagte ich es mich halb auf sie zu legen und meine warme, vor Erregung und Lust hitzige Haut an ihre zu schmiegen. Das Gefühl war so gut und mich verlangte es nach mehr. Nur meine lange Lebenserfahrung ließ mich meine Beherrschung wahren. Mein Bein drängte ich vorsichtig zwischen ihre und öffnete sie so. Mit dem Knie schob ich ihren Schenkel und ließ sie ihr Bein aufrichtend anwinkeln.  
  
Merials Kopf lag an meiner Halsbeuge vergraben und sie nippte an der empfindlichen Haut der kleinen Kuhle. Heiß streifte mich ihr Atem und wieder durchschoss mich ein Schauer der Erregung. Nur mit Mühe hielt ich mich zurück, um mich nicht sofort an ihre Körpermitte zu pressen. In meinen Lenden konzentrierte sich diese Kraft, hart drückte meine Erregung gegen ihr Bein, aber noch konnte ich meine Hüfte ruhig halten. Ich wollte sie nicht verunsichern oder gar ängstigen. Vorsichtig tastend schob ich eine Hand unter ihre Röcke, liebkoste das zarte Fleisch ihrer Innenseiten und streichelte hinauf zu ihrem Schoß. Ich kniete mich über ihre Beine und zog ihr, begleitet von tausend kleinen Küssen vom Nabel über ihre wunderbaren straffen Schenkel, das Kleid und die übrige Wäsche vom Leib. Achtlos fiel es auf den Boden gesellte sich zu den anderen Kleidungstücken.  
  
Nun lag sie in ihrer ganzen Schönheit vor mir und der Schein des spärlichen Lichts des Feuers ließ ihre Konturen mit weichen Schatten umspielen. Sie drehte ihr Becken mir entgegen und ich ließ meine Hand nach dieser, einer Aufforderung gleich kommenden Bewegung, mehr zu ihrer heißen Mitte weiter gleiten.  
  
Meine Lippen suchten die ihren und in einem Kuss hielt ich sie gefangen, als ich mit meinen Fingern sanft und verspielt in den kleinen Locken ihrer Scham eintauchte. Nur kurz verspannte sie sich und bohrte ihre Finger in meinen Rücken, ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne, gab ihr Zeit. Ich war mir sicher, sie hatte noch nie bei einem Mann gelegen und ich wollte, dass sie es als etwas Wunderbares und Schönes erfährt.  
  
Meine eigene Erregung wuchs, mit jeder kleinen Bewegung ihres Beines rieb sie daran und sie ahnte nicht wohin sie mich damit trieb. Nur der dünne Stoff meiner Hose trennte mich von ihrer Wärme und mir wurde kalt und heiß. Um Beherrschung ringend sog ich tief die Luft in meine Lungen und atmete mit einem Seufzer bebend wieder aus.  
  
Ich fühlte die Hitze und Feuchte in ihrem Zentrum der Lust und drang behutsam aber stetig tiefer. Liebkoste ihren Venushügel und verführte sie, so dass sie sich bald unter meiner Hand windend bewegte. Mein Finger drang in sie ein um sie auch gleich wieder zu verlassen, unbefriedigt von der nun zu verspürenden Leere, schob sie sich ihm wieder entgegen und ich wiederholte es bis ihre Atmung nur noch stoßweise ging und kleine spitze Seufzer sich ihrer Kehle entrangen. Sie beugte ihren Kopf nach hinten, legte mir ihre empfindliche Haut am Hals dar und ich saugte und kostete liebkosend daran. Immer heftiger hob sich mir ihr Becken entgegen.  
  
Ihr Mund streichelte und küsste mich, ihre Hände verwöhnten meine Haut so auf unglaublich zarte Weise. Immer wieder glitten sie über meinen Rücken an meiner Wirbelsäule entlang und ließen mich erschauern unter den Berührungen. An meinen Seiten entlang fuhren sie fort zu meiner Taille und dann zu meinem Bauch. Ich ließ mich auf meinen Rücken rollen und gab ihr somit den Weg zu den Verschlüssen meines Hosenbundes frei. Merila lag nun seitlich auf mir und schenkte mir ihre kosenden Berührungen. Sie erinnerte sich der Empfindlichkeit meiner Ohren und konnte nun nicht mehr davon lassen. Damit brachte sich mich zum Stöhnen und meine Brust zum Vibrieren, heftig ging mein Atem. Ich entledigte mich meiner Hose und drängte mich zwischen ihre Beine, sie umschlangen mich und pressten meine harte und schon schmerzlich geschwollene Männlichkeit an sie.  
  
„Tol nîn!"3), raunte ich ihr ins Ohr und führte meinen Schaft gegen die enge und heiße Öffnung. Meine Lippen umschlossen ihre und meine Hände umfingen ihren Kopf. Mein Körpergewicht stützte ich auf meinen Unterarmen ab und mit einem kurzen Stoß durchbrach ich den kleinen Widerstand. Sie quittierte mir ihren kleinen Schmerz mit einem Biss in mein Ohr, was mich ebenfalls wie sie zusammen fahren ließ. Ruhig und unter Bündelung all meiner restlichen Selbstbeherrschung blieb ich auf ihr liegen, wartete bis sie sich wieder aus ihrer Verkrampfung löste. Um mich dann leicht aus ihr zurückzuziehen und erneut wieder tiefer einzudringen.  
  
Ihr Wohlgefallen an diesem neuen und schönen Gefühl äußerte sie mit einem festen Druck ihrer Hände in meine Pobacken und einem energischen und unkontrollierten Entgegenkommen ihres Unterleibes. Langsam und stetig baute ich einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf und mich umschloss ihre heiße, süße Enge fest. Ich verspürte ihren nahenden Höhepunkt und stieß kräftiger und schneller in sie und ich nahm sie mit mir in das riesige Meer aus Lust und Leidenschaft und ließ uns von einer gigantischen Welle hinauf treiben in ungeahnte Höhen der Ekstase. Blitze und Sterne erschienen mir und ich meinte, ich müsste meine Sinne verlieren in jenem Moment des Glücks. Sie schrie ihre Lust heraus und zeichnete mich mit dem Malen der Leidenschaft.  
  
Erschöpft blieb ich auf ihr und in ihr bis sich unsere Herzen wieder in einem ruhigeren Schlag gefunden hatten. Ich zog mich aus ihr zurück und ließ mich neben sie gleiten, dabei nahm ich sie mit mir in meine Arme und sprach leise in ihr Haar: „No i 'alu govad gen. 4)"So umschlungen schliefen wir ein und wir hielten uns gegenseitig wie zwei Ertrinkende fest. Frei von schrecklichen Träumen und Erinnerungen schlief ich bis zum Morgen und dann erst löste ich mich behutsam aus unserer Umarmung. Ein letztes Mal strich ich ihr über das herrlich duftende, schöne Haar und ich nahm mir einen letzten Kuss von ihren Lippen.  
  
Mit meinen Sachen sowie meiner Rüstung verließ ich die Hütte und lief zum Bach. Erfrischt, fertig gekleidet und mit den Eimern voll Wasser kehrte ich zurück und fand sie schon beim Schüren des Feuers. Heute würde ich Abschied nehmen, so oder so, ob nun mit Nachricht aus der Stadt oder auch ohne. Ich wusste, ich muss nun, da ich wieder geheilt war, mich auf den mir vorbestimmten Weg begeben, meinem Volk dienen und ihnen der König sein den sie brauchten.  
  
Am späten Vormittag vernahm ich von fern, herannahendes Schlagen von Hufen. Vor der Hütte erwarteten wir die Ankunft der Reiter und ich sah einen Teil meines Heeres schon von weitem. Merila erkannte dann auch die nahenden Reiter und sah mich an, ihr Blick verriet den Zwiespalt ihrer Gefühle.  
  
Ihr Bruder ritt inmitten meines Gefolges und stieg und kniete sich sofort tief vor mir hin.  
  
„König Thranduil, entschuldigt bitte meine Unwissenheit und unsere bescheidene Hilfe."  
  
„Bei Eru, Liriuf, nicht ihr habt das Knie vor mir zu beugen, sondern ich vor Euch und Eurer Schwester. Ich stehe tief in Eurer Schuld. Habt Dank für alles.", ich reichte ihm meine Hand.  
  
„Bitte, steht auf!"  
  
Ich erbot ihm meinen Dank mit dem elbischen Gruß, erst dann wandte ich mich meinen Kriegern zu. Es waren nicht viele die die Schlacht überlebten, aber die die vor mir standen, waren genesen oder auf dem Weg der Heilung. Sie erbrachten mir ihre Ehrerbietung und ich stellte mich ihnen als ihr König und gab die Order, dass wir nun in unsere Heimat zurückkehrten.  
  
Ein letztes Mal sah ich Merila an und verneigte mich vor ihr und verabschiedete mich mit den Worten: „Hannon le. No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn. Namarie."5), sie wird immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben.  
  
Da ritt er hin der schönste Elb den ich je sah und ich werde sein Geschenk nie vergessen – niemals!  
  
xxx  
  
Noch heute, nach 3 Zeitaltern denke ich an sie und jährlich zur Mittsommernacht entzünde ich für sie ein Licht. Merila – ein Menschenkind - wies mir, Thranduil, den Weg zurück zum Licht.  
  
1) Guten Morgen.  
  
2) Halte ein, meine Blume.  
  
3) Komm zu mir!  
  
4) Möge das Glück dich begleiten.  
  
5) Dank an dich. Mögen alle Sterne auf deinen Weg scheinen. Leb wohl. 


	3. Neugierde

Ich danke euch, fabi, heitzi, S.E. und Eirien, ganz lieb für eure Reviews und wünsche auch hier wieder viel Spaß.

**Neugierde**

„Guten Abend Legolas."

„Guten Abend Lady Evenié."

„Bitte behaltet Platz! Darf ich mich zu Euch setzen?"

„Aber sehr gern, bitte!"

„Gefallen Euch unsere Gärten, Legolas?"

„… Sie sind … sorgfältig angelegt … und sehr gepflegt  … aber gefallen: Nein. Entschuldigt bitte wenn ich Euch damit verärgere."

„Warum solltet Ihr mich damit verärgern? Ich fragte Euch und Ihr gabt eine ehrliche Antwort. Was würdet Ihr anders machen?"

„In Euren Gärten wachsen die schönsten Pflanzen und es sind Orte der Stille, aber meiner Seele tun sie weh. Eure Blumen, Bäume und Sträucher sind gebunden an Pfähle, gezwungen in Spaliere, geschnitten in unnatürliche Formen, gepresst auf engen Raum – Ihr versucht die Natur Euch hörig zu machen – Euch zu unterwerfen und nehmt Ihr damit die Kraft und die wahre Schönheit."

„Ich verstehe Euch. … Darf ich Euch meinen Ruheplatz zeigen?"

„Sehr gern."

Lady Evenié und ich verließen schlendernd den Garten und sie führte mich an eine Stelle des großzügigen Anwesens von der man einen weitläufigen Ausblick über die angrenzende Umgebung hatte.

„Ihr seid das erste Mal in einer Stadt der Menschen, habe ich Recht?"

„Ja, so ist es. Ich habe, bevor ich mich auf die Reise begab, sehr viel über Euer Volk gelesen und erlernte auch Eure Sprache und doch ist mir alles sehr unvertraut und neu."

„Seht dort, der Wald, welcher sich hinter den Feldern erstreckt, verbirgt meinen liebsten Platz. Immer wenn mir danach ist reite ich dorthin und genieße dessen Schönheit. Möchtet Ihr mich am morgigen Tag dorthin begleiten?"

Nur allzu gern willigte ich in ihr Angebot ein, war ich doch neugierig auf die Menschen und ihre Art zu leben. Lord Tharon, einer der Berater meines Vaters, ich sowie 5 Krieger der Garde verweilten seit 2 Tagen im Hause des Bürgermeisters von Esgaroth. Es sollten neue Handelsbeziehungen geknüpft und Wegerechte geklärt werden. Ich musste hart und geschickt mit meinem Vater verhandeln ehe er sich davon überzeugen ließ, dass meine Mitreise für meine zukünftigen Aufgaben nur von Nutzen sein könnten.

Der Bürgermeister, Lord Nubian, regierte Seestadt, wie Esgaroth auch von den Menschen wegen ihrer eigenwilligen Lage genannt wurde. Gänzlich auf Pfählen getragen ragte sie aus einem See empor und eine Brücke führte über den so entstanden Wassergraben. Mächtige Tore verschlossen den einzigen sichtlichen Zugang der Stadt, welcher am Tag geöffnet war und dann herrschte ein reges Kommen und Gehen. Vornehmlich Händler und fahrende Handwerker kamen um ihre Waren und Dienste anzubieten. Die Geschäfte mussten florieren denn die Stadt erblühte in ihrem Glanz. Sauber und gepflegt waren die Häuserreihen die sich wie eine endlose Schlange um den Mittelpunkt, den der Sitz des Bürgermeisters bildete, zogen. Die Bewohner der Stadt waren sauber und gut gekleidet, man sah keine Bettler und Landstreicher in den hellen Straßen und Gassen und jeder Fremde wurde gastfreundlich empfangen.

Am nächsten Tag traf ich mich mit der Lady des Hauses bei den Ställen.

„Ihr besitzt ein sehr edles Tier, doch habt Ihr keinen Sattel?", fragte mich die Herrin verwundert und wollte schon den Stallburschen nach einen ihrer Sättel schicken.

„Nein, wir Elben reiten ohne.", antwortete ich der Lady und schwang mich auf den Rücken von Gwaew, strich ihm über den Hals und nach meinen Worten:

„Lauf mein Freund!", trabte er los. Was die Lady nun noch ungläubiger blicken ließ.

Wir ritten gemächlich durch die Stadt und interessiert beobachtete ich die Menschen bei ihrem Tagwerk. Sie taten nicht viel anderes als die Elben in einer unserer Siedlungen, nur dass man hier nicht im Wald, sondern in gemauerten Häusern und ziemlich dicht aneinander wohnte. So gab es Schmiede, Bäcker, Färber, Weber, Schuster und andere Handwerker wie überall und die Amtsstube und die Wachstuben und die Waschplätze und Waschstuben. Mich faszinierte die Art des Treibens der Menschen, sie waren viel lauter und hektischer in ihrer Arbeit und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie förmlich übersprudelten vor Energie und Eifer.

Auf einem Platz in mitten der Stadt waren Stände aufgebaut und Frauen und Männer hielten ihre Waren feil. Ich bat Lady Evenié darum, es mir näher ansehen zu dürfen. Mit einem verstehenden Lächeln nickte sie mir zu. Es war eng, die Menschen drängten sich dicht, so stiegen wir ab. Eine rundliche kleine Frau mit fröhlichen Augen und vielen kleinen Lachfältchen stand hinter ihrem Stand und rief laut über den Platz:

„Frische Brezeln, köstliche Kuchen, nur hier so günstig und gut!"

Als sie mich bemerkte betrachtete sie mich mit großen Augen und es dauerte eine Weile ehe sie ihre, doch eigentlich wie mir schien recht redegewandte Zunge, wieder lösen konnte. „Herrje ein Elb und was für ein schöner noch dazu! Bitte nehmt eine meiner Brezeln und auch eine für die Lady!", noch immer die Augen auf mich gewandt, wickelte sie die Köstlichkeiten in ein weißes Tuch und ich reichte ihr die Silberlinge. „Nein, nein ich schenk sie Euch, bitte lasst sie Euch schmecken!" Belustigt über ihr und das Erstaunen der anderen Menschen über meinen Anblick sagte ich zu Lady Evenié: „Nicht nur ich scheine ein großes Interesse hier an den Tag zu legen."

Sie lachte und meinte nur, dass wir uns jetzt lieber aus der Stadt begeben sollten. Wir lenkten unsere Schritte heraus aus dem dichten Gewühle und erreichten daraufhin bald die Tore der Stadt. Jetzt konnten wir unseren Pferden freien Lauf lassen und wir genossen den etwas wilden Ritt, vorbei an voll stehenden Feldern und blühenden Wiesen. Die Lady war eine ausgezeichnete Reiterin, man sah ihr an, dass sie viel Zeit im Sattel verbrachte. Am Waldrand angekommen verringerten wir das Tempo und verhaltenen Schrittes legten wir den Weg zwischen den Baumreihen zurück.

Die Sonne schien warm durch die dichten, grünen Baumkronen hindurch und die Vögel begleiteten uns mit ihrem Gesang. Ich atmete tief durch, schloss dabei meine Augen und nahm nun mit jeder Faser meines Körpers die Wirkung der uns umgebenen Natur auf.

Auf einer Waldlichtung machten wir Halt und ließen uns vom Rücken unserer Pferde gleiten.

„Dies ist mein Platz, mein wahrer _Garten_."

„Und dieser _Garten_ gefällt mir sehr."

„Ihr liebt die Natur sehr, Legolas?"

„Sie ist mein zu Hause."

Inmitten der schönsten Wildblumen und im satten, warmen Grün ließen wir uns nieder. Die Schmetterlinge tanzten, die Vögel priesen den Sommer mit ihrem Gesang und lau wehte der Wind über die Halme und trug ihren würzigen frischen Duft mit sich. 

„Erzählt Ihr mir ein wenig von Eurem zu Hause, Legolas? Man berichtet gar viel Sonderbares über Euer Volk und seine Gewohnheiten. Ich selbst habe noch nie einen Elbenwald betreten und bin zuvor noch keinem Elb begegnet."

Ich ließ mich rücklings auf die Wiese fallen, breitete meine Arme weit aus und blinzelte in den Himmel, sie tat es mir gleich und gespannt lauschte sie jedem meiner Worte und sie war befallen von der gleichen Neugierde auf mein Volk wie ich auf ihres.

„Schscht.", ich legte einen Finger auf meine Lippen und bedeutete ihr ganz ruhig zu sein. Am Rand der Lichtung war eine Gruppe Rehe versammelt und verharrte im Unterholz. Wir lagerten wahrscheinlich auf ihrer Futterstelle. Mit langsamen und behutsamen Bewegungen bedeutete ich der Lady mir zu folgen und wir zogen uns zurück von der Wiese. Sowie wir uns in den Schutz des Waldes begeben hatten begaben sich die Tiere auf die Wiese.

„Wie konntest Ihr sie sehen?"

„Unsere Augen sehen mehr und weiter als die Euren, auch ist es uns vergönnt bei Nacht zu sehen.", flüsterte ich ihr leise zu. Wir verließen die Stelle des Waldes und begaben uns auf den Rückweg.

„Legolas! Die Pferde!"

„Keine Sorge Lady Evenié! Sie sind in unserer Nähe, ich kann sie spüren."

Ich pfiff leise und wenig später kam Gwaew und die Stute der Lady angetrabt.

„Ihr versetzt mich immer wieder in Erstaunen, Legolas."

Wir führten unsere Pferde aus dem Wald und saßen als die Baumreihen lichter wurden auf. Mit Raum greifenden Schritten preschten unsere Tiere über den Weg an den Feldern und Wiesen vorbei und wir genossen beide sichtlich den Wind im Haar und die Wärme der Sonne auf der Haut. Ein Gefühl der Freiheit und des Glücks machte sich in mir breit, wie immer, wenn ich mit meinem Hengst ungezwungen durch die Flure ritt.

Die Stute der Lady war ein anmutiges und schnelles Tier aber dem meinigen nicht gewachsen. Ich gab meinem Pferd Einhalt und ließ die Lady wieder aufschließen.

Etwas atemlos aber mit einem Lächeln so voller Glück und Lebensfreude, wie ich die Lady bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte kam sie heran.

„Das war wunderbar! … Oh, ich muss erst … wieder zu Atem kommen. … Kennt Ihr Kirschen, Legolas?"

„Nein, was ist das?"

„Früchte, sie wachsen auf Bäumen. Sie sind saftig und süß, hättet Ihr Appetit?"

„Gern, wo finden wir sie?"

„Folgt mir!"

Sie führte mich auf eine Wiese voll mit diesen Kirschbäumen und die Bäume hingen über und über beladen mit diesen Früchten. Rot leuchteten sie, wie tausend kleine Punkte inmitten des Grüns der Blätter.

„Pflückt Ihr uns welche?"

Schnell war ich abgestiegen und auf einen der Bäume geklettert. Ich griff in die Äste, zog Hände weise von diesen runden, kleinen Früchten ab und sammelte sie im Stoff meiner Tunika. Mit einem Satz sprang ich aus der Baumkrone herab und sie erschrak sich sehr.

„Legolas!", ihre Augen waren einen kurzen Augenblick starr vor Schreck und ich sah in ihnen nicht nur dieses Gefühl, auch Sorge blitzte darin auf.

„Entschuldigt ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken."

„Ihr bewegt Euch wie auf dem Boden, wenn Ihr einen Baum erklimmt und springt aus enormer Höhe als wäre es nur ein Schritt!"

 „Sie sind unser zu Hause, nun nicht gerade Kirschbäume, aber in unserem Wald sind es die Buchen und Eichen.", antwortete ich und reichte ihr die Früchte. Wir ließen uns unter einem der Bäume nieder und ich kostete diese runden und knackigen Kirschen. Sie waren wahrhaftig süß und saftig.

Die Sonne schien immer noch sehr warm und so legten wir uns in den Schatten des Baumes ins Gras, stierten in den Himmel, aßen die köstlichen Früchte und schwiegen bis sie sich zu mir drehte und fragte:

„Legolas, wie lebt Ihr Elben? Heiratet Ihr auch und gründet Familien?"

Ich erzählte ihr von unserer Art zu Leben und bemerkte wie sich ein Schleier der Trauer über ihr so bezauberndes Antlitz legte. Ihre dunklen, fast schwarze Augen, die sonst glimmten wie Feuer füllten sich mit Tränen. Doch sie schluckte hart und kämpfte gegen das in ihr aufsteigende Gefühl, ich sollte es wohl nicht bemerken. So sagte ich nichts und schwieg. Verstohlen wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über ihr Gesicht und tat so als ob sie eine lästige Haarsträhne zurückstrich.

„Die Liebe, ja sie sollte es sein die einen bindet.", sprach sie leise ihren Gedanken aus und für ein menschliches Ohr wohl nicht hörbar.

Ich wollte nicht indiskret sein aber es rutschte mir einfach über meine Lippen.

„Ist es bei Euch nicht so? Seid Ihr nicht aus Liebe den Bund eingegangen?", als mir bewusst wurde, was ich da eben sagte biss ich mir auf die Lippe und senkte meinen Blick schuldbewusst und murmelte eine schnelle Entschuldigung.

„Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen, es ist ja so wie es ist. Menschen werden mitunter verheiratet, aus den verschiedensten Gründen.", bitter kamen ihre Worte und ihre Augen verrieten ihre Resignation.

„Aber warum? Musstet Ihr auch …", ich konnte nicht weiter meinen Gedanken formulieren sogleich legte sich ein Finger von ihr auf meine Lippen.

„Nicht.", flüsterte sie und ihre Züge wurden wieder weich und ein Lächeln legte sich sanft um ihre Mundwinkel.

Leicht wie der Sommerwind auf meiner Haut wisperte ihre Fingerkuppe über mein Gesicht, so als wollte sie mich malen fuhr sie meine Konturen entlang. Meine Atmung wurde heftiger und mein Herz schlug wild gegen meine Brust. Ich leckte mir unbewusst über meine Lippen, so trocken fühlten sich mein Mund und meine Kehle an. Plötzlich, als hätte sie sich verbrannt, zuckte sie zurück und drehte sich rasch von mir weg.

„Lasst uns zurück reiten, es ist schon spät, man wird sonst nach uns suchen!", eilig erhob sie sich und rief nach den Pferden. Ich folgte ihr und versuchte dabei mein gedankliches Chaos zu ordnen, was mir aber nicht so recht gelang. Sie war schon aufgesessen und so schwang auch ich mich mit einem Satz auf meinen Hengst und überaus eilig ritten wir zum Anwesen des Lords zurück.

Der oberste Angestellte des Hauses empfing uns schon am Eingang des Hauses und war sichtlich erleichtert uns zu sehen.

„Lady Evenié, man erwartet Sie und den Herrn Legolas bereits zu Tisch.", sprach der Mensch und verbeugte sich tief vor seiner Herrin.

Sie dankte ihm mit einem knappen Nicken und mit einem freundlichen, aber sehr distanzierten Blick sprach sie zu mir: „Wir sehen uns dann gleich im Salon.", und entschwand über die Treppe.

„Legolas!", vernahm ich die Stimme von meines Vaters Berater, sie klang verärgert. „Man ist schon ein wenig ungehalten, wo wart Ihr? Kommt sofort in das Speisezimmer!", und sein Ton verriet mir, dass er keine Antwort wollte, sondern, dass ich das nur tun sollte was er mir soeben sagte. Ohne ein Wort war ich ihm gefolgt und nachdem ich in die entsprechende Robe gekleidet war fanden wir uns an der Tafel im besagten Salon ein. Die Menschen legten sehr viel Wert auf Etikette und so forderte Lord Tharon von mir, dass ich in offizieller Gesellschaft die Robe an legen musste, wenn auch nicht eine von meinen sonstigen Festgewändern, da mein Stand nicht erwähnt werden sollte. Darauf hatte mein Vater bei seiner Einwilligung zu meiner Reise bestanden. Mir war es nur Recht, denn, dass man ein Wesen nicht nach Rang und Namen beurteilt hatte ich schon als eine sehr frühe Lektion gelernt.

Das Essen wurde, begleitet von recht belanglosen Gesprächen, eingenommen. Immer wieder ertappte ich mich dabei wie mein Blick länger als üblich bei ihr verweilte. Sie hatte ein edles und sehr erhabenes Gesicht, nur wenn sie ihren Blick auf eines ihrer Kinder wendete wurden ihre Züge weich und wirkten fast verletzlich. Ihr Haar war schwarz, wie der Nachthimmel und wenn sich das Licht darin verfing dann meinte man tausende von Sternen gingen auf.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick trafen sich unsere Blicke, verlegen wegen meines Starrens schlug ich meine Augen nieder und hielt sie krampfhaft auf meinen Teller gerichtet, doch bei jedem Schluck den ich aus meinem Glas nahm spähte ich zu ihr herüber. Ihre ausdrucksstarken Augen, umrahmt von seidig langen Wimpern und markant geformten schwarzen Brauen nahmen mich gefangen. Jeder Zentimeter ihrer entblößten Haut zeigte deren Makellosigkeit und jeder Atemzug den sie tat betonte diese aufreizende Wölbung ihres Dekolletés und entbrannte in mir ein Feuer nach Berührung dieser.

Nach dem Essen zog sich der Herr des Hauses mit den Männern und dem Berater meines Vaters in seinen Salon zurück, mir wurde vorgeschlagen das Atelier und die Kunstwerke der Lady anzusehen. Lord Tharon bedachte mich nach der Äußerung des Hausherrn mit einem Ausdruck, den ich sehr wohl einordnen konnte, wohl aber keiner der Menschen. Lady Evenié verabschiedete sich von ihren Kindern, übergab sie wieder in die Obhut der jungen Frau, deren Aufgabe es wohl war.

„Wollt Ihr mich begleiten, Legolas?", sprach sie mich an und riss mich dabei aus meinen Gedanken. „Wir müssen durch den Garten, mein kleines Atelier liegt im südlichen Teil bei den Gewächshäusern."

Das gläserne Haus, das dem der Häuser für die Blumen und Pflanzen nicht unähnlich sah war so ganz anders als das Wohnhaus. Es war von einer Bauart die leicht und anmutig erschien, ähnlich wie die Häuser in Bruchtal. Das Glas welches viele Wände ersetzte wurde gehalten in weißen kunstvoll geschmiedeten Metalleinfassungen. Eine weiße und zu beiden Seiten aufschwingende Tür bildete den Eingang und ein einziger riesiger sonnendurchfluteter Raum eröffnete sich uns. In ihm standen zahlreiche Bilder, teils fertig und an die weiß getünchten Wände gelehnt oder flach liegend auf den schwarz -weißen Fliesen des Bodens. Staffeleien, wie sie mir den Namen der Geräte erklärte, hielten andere unfertige Bilder und überall waren unzählige Töpfe mit Farben und hunderte von Pinsel. Fasziniert von diesem Anblick der Farben und des Lichts stand ich in diesem Raum.

Sie drehte sich wie ein kleines Kind im Kreis.

„Das ist meine kleine Welt, ein Stück von meiner Heimat! Seht Euch um, Ihr könnt Euch alles ansehen was Ihr wollt!"

Ich hob eines der Bilder auf, welches am Boden lag, das satte Gelb eines reifen Kornfeldes, durchbrochen nur durch das Rot der Mohnblüten die sich am Rand im Wind wiegten, leuchtete mir entgegen. Am Horizont sah man ein Haus inmitten hoher, schlanker Büsche in einer felsigen Landschaft und mit Weinstöcken an dessen Hängen. Die Sonne schien dort heller und wärmer zu strahlen und mir wurde beim Anblick dieses Bildes unweigerlich leicht und fröhlich ums Herz. 

„Es ist schön, nicht wahr? Das ist meine Heimat! Weite Felder, Zypressenhaine und Weinhänge.", sie tauchte ein in das Bild und die sie eben noch umgebende kindliche Leichtigkeit wich einer tiefen Melancholie.

„Doch lassen wir das!", sprach sie und zwang sich dabei selbst zu einer aufgesetzten Heiterkeit, entnahm mir das Bild und zog mich fast hinüber zu der noch weißen Leinwand auf einer der Staffeleien.

„Dürfte ich Euch malen?"

Ich zögerte kurz, willigte dann aber ein. Sie drapierte mich auf einen dieser geflochtenen Stühle, dann zog sie mich wieder hoch und schob mich in die Mitte des Raumes, ging ein paar Schritte zurück, begutachtete mich und wies mich nach rechts an eine von diesen großen Pflanzen, die in großen steinernen Töpfen standen. Dies schien ihr aber auch zu missfallen und sie winkte mich zurück, dann breitete sie ein riesiges Tuch aus dunkelgrünem schwerem Samt auf dem Boden aus und ich musste mich darauf legen. Nach ihren Anweisungen drehte ich mich auf den Rücken, stellte ein Bein winklig auf, meinen rechten Arm legte ich nach oben unter meinen Kopf, in die linke Hand gab sie mir einen Grashalm auf dem ich herumkauen sollte. Doch sie schüttelte auch jetzt ihren hübschen Kopf und war nicht damit zufrieden. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens sprach sie:

„Legolas könnt Ihr Euch so auf diesen Stuhl setzen wie Ihr in dem Kirschbaum saßt?"

Ich setzte mich auf der Armlehne so zurecht als wäre sie der Ast und sah sie fragend an. Sie gab mir keine Antwort sondern griff nach Pinsel und Farben und malte drauf los. Die Stunden vergingen, sie war vertieft in ihr Werk und ich schickte meine Gedanken in das Land der Träume, ein spitzer Schrei von ihr schreckte mich auf und ich sah wie sie rückwärts stolperte, in Richtung des großen Wandregals. Mit einem Sprung war ich bei ihr und fing sie auf, nicht aber die Farbtöpfe aus dem Regal, nach denen sie Halt suchend gegriffen hatte.

Ich hielt sie auf meinen Armen und nach dem ersten Schreck lachten wir beide. Das Farbpulver hatte sich über uns verteilt und befleckte Gesicht und Kleider. Eine Wolke von blauem Pulver um gab mein Kopf und mit einem sehr eigenwillig überzogenen Muster präsentierte sich meine Robe. Die Lady pustete sich gelben Staub von den Lippen und blaue und gelbe Farbwölkchen vermischten sich in der Luft.

Lachend verließen wir das Glashaus und sie führte mich hinüber zum Wohnhaus.

„Kommt in das Waschhaus, die Mägde haben sicher noch heißes Wasser auf dem Feuer!", stieß sie unter Lachen hervor und wischte kurz mit dem Finger über die Farbschicht auf meiner Wange. Die Räume waren verlassen und die Feuer erloschen, doch noch immer waberte die Luft schwer und feucht. In der Mitte war ein riesiges Becken, gemauert aus Stein und gefüllt mit Wasser bis zum Rand.

Lady Evenié griff nach dem nahesten von den Tüchern die über uns auf einer der vielen gespannten Leinen hingen und rieb sacht über meine Stirn hinab zu meiner Nase. Ich konnte ihren warmen Atem an meinem Hals fühlen, spürte ihre warme, weiche Hand mit der sie meinen Kopf seitlich hielt. Wie einem kleinen Kind säuberte sie mir mein Gesicht – nur war ich eben das nicht mehr.

Dieses Reiben und das Kitzeln ihres Atems peitschten mir das Blut durch meine Adern. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und meine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell unter kurzen Atemzügen. Ich stand wie angewurzelt und ließ sie gewähren, gab mich den prickelnden Schauern hin, die mich mit jeder Berührung von ihr durchzogen. Das Tuch fiel achtlos zu Boden und ihre geschickten Finger lösten den ersten Verschluss meiner Robe, wanderten weiter zum nächsten, bis sie alle geöffnet hatte. Immer tiefer arbeitete sie sich in die Schichten meiner Kleider. Die Robe sank zu meinen Füßen neben das Tuch und meine Tunika strich sie mir mit dem Hemd über meine Schultern. Entblößt und nur noch in meinen Hosen stand ich vor ihr und meine Sinne wurden vernebelt, wie der Dampf des Wassers den Raum einhüllte. Die Lady nahm meine Hand und führte sie zu ihren Lippen, liebkoste sie mit kleinen Küssen und legte sie auf ihr zartes Dekolleté. Zögerlich folgte meine zweite Hand und sie raunte mir ins Ohr: „Helft mir die Verschnürung zu lösen!", ihr heißer Atem traf meine so empfindliche Ohrspitze was sofort Blitze der Erregung durch meinen Körper jagte.

Mit ihrer Hilfe entledigte ich sie mit unruhigen Fingern ihres Kleides und sie stieg heraus aus den Stoffen und steifen Röcken, nur mehr in ihre zarte Wäsche gehüllt, verführerische Spitze umspielte ihren Busen. Wohlgeformte Brüste zeichneten sich durch das feine Leinen und ich konnte meine Blicke davon nicht nehmen. Sie zog mich hinunter zu einem Kuss, die Süße ihres Mundes schmeckte ich auf meinem, ein Keuchen entrang sich meiner Kehle und ich öffnete einen Spalt meine Lippen worauf sie sofort in die Tiefe meines Mundes drang. Fordernd umkreiste ihre Zunge die meine und lehrte mich den Zauber dieses Spiels. Atemlos trennten sich unsere Münder um sich sofort wieder zu finden.

In mir bebte es und mich überkam eine unglaubliche Glut die sich in meiner Körpermitte konzentrierte, mein Körper schrie nach Berührung. Ich presste meinen Leib an ihren und schob sie immer fester an den Rand des steinernen Beckens. Die Hitze des Raumes und die unserer Körper perlten auf unserer Haut in kleinen Tröpfchen. Lady Evenié führte meine Hände zu den kleinen Knöpfen inmitten der Rüsche aus Spitze. Mit viel Beherrschung gelang es meine Finger zur Ruhe zu zwingen und ihr das letzte Stück Kleidung zu öffnen. Kaum hatte ich die Lady in ihrer vollen Schönheit erblickt so nahm sie mich bei der Hand und wir fanden uns in einer Ecke des Raumes in einem großen Berg weißer Wäsche wieder. Drängend rollte ich mich auf sie, ich wollte sie spüren mit jedem meiner Sinne und jedem Stück meiner Haut. Mein Atem kam nur noch stoßweise und meine Hände ertasteten die liebliche Zartheit ihrer verführerischen Rundungen. Ihre Hände liebkosten mir jeden einzelnen meiner Muskeln, immer wieder strich sie darüber und reagierte mit Entzücken wenn sie sich unter dieser Art der Behandlung verspannten und dann wieder lösten.

Sie schob mich ein wenig von sich, legte ein Bein um meine Hüfte und drückte mich bestimmend rücklings in die Wäsche. Halb auf mir und über mich gebeugt sah sie mir tief in die Augen, ihr Blick sprühte vor Feuer der Leidenschaft und ich stand ihr in dieser Glut in nichts nach.

Die Lady senkte ihr Haupt und vergrub es an meiner Halsbeuge, zwischen vielen kleinen Küssen die sie entlang meines Schlüsselbeins setzte fragte sie mich leise:

„Lagt Ihr schon einmal bei einer Frau?"

Mit einer leichten Bewegung meines Kopfes verneinte ich ihre Frage und eine peinliche Röte stieg in mir auf und legte sich mir auf meine Wangen. Sie ignorierte dies und ließ ihre Lippen weiter eine Spur von Küssen hinab über meine Brust bis hin zu den sich schon verhärtenden Knospen ziehen. Sanft umschloss ihr Mund die empfindliche Haut und nagte und saugte bis ich mich unter ihr wand. Diese süße Qual beendete sie und fuhr fort zur nächsten. Mit der Zungenspitze benetzte sie meine Haut und blies dann sanft mit ihren Atem darüber hinweg was in mir eine Welle der Erregung erzeugte die mir jäh in jede Faser drang und meine Hände verkrampften sich in ihrem zarten Fleisch.

Mit Macht drückte ich mein Becken dem ihren entgegen und bettelte um jedes bisschen Reibung mit ihrem Leib. Noch immer war der Stoff meiner Hose trennend zwischen uns. Sie erhörte meine stumme Bitte und entflocht das Band was meine Hose hielt. Voll Sehnsucht nach Erlösung streckte sich ihr meine pulsierende Länge entgegen. Der intime Beweis meiner Lust glitzerte keck an der kleinen Spalte, sie fing ihn auf mit der Spitze ihres Fingers und kostete genüsslich. In einer anmutig, fließenden Bewegung setzte sie sich auf mich, versenkte meine Härte in ihrer feuchten, hitzigen Enge und umschloss sie fest. Aus meiner Kehle löste sich ein Stöhnen und mit Wonne griff ich in ihre festen Backen. Sie stützte sich auf meine Schultern und ritt auf meinem Schoß. Stürmisch kam ich ihr entgegen, flehte um Entladung der gestauten Lust.

Wild und hemmungslos war jetzt unser Rhythmus, unsere Atmung ging gepresst, noch einmal ließ sie sich tief auf mir nieder und mir explodierten meine Sinne, schleuderte mich in ungeahnte Höhen und ich sah die Sterne am hellerlichten Tag. Mit der Welle der Ekstase schnellte mein Leib ihr entgegen und ich umfing sie fest mit meinen Armen, drückte ihren verlockenden Busen an meine Brust und pulsierend ergoss sich mein Saft in ihr. Sie krallte ihre Hände in meinen Rücken, vergrub ihre Nägel tief in meiner Haut und folgte mir zu den Sternen.

Atemlos, erschöpft, aber durchflutet von einem wohligen und noch nie erlebten Glücksgefühl fiel ich mit ihr zurück in den Berg aus Wäsche. Umschlungen, wie die Flechte den Stamm, lauschten wir den Schlägen unserer beider Herzen. Zärtlich strich sie mir eine schweißnasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht und tupfte mir sanft einen Kuss auf meine Lippen.

„Kommt, wir müssen gehen!"

Sehnsüchtig sah ich sie an. Ich wollte nicht weg, nicht weg von ihr und diesem wahr gewordenen Traum. Ich wollte mehr von diesen Gefühlen, wollte mehr von ihrer Haut und ihrer süßen Lust, wollte die Kunst der Liebe in all ihren Facetten lernen und kosten.

Wir klaubten unsere Sachen zusammen und schlichen uns dann wie die Diebe in das Haus. Niemand nahm Notiz von uns.

Es war Nacht, das Licht des Mondes schien hell durch die Fenster in den Raum. Ich kroch aus meinem Bett und setzte mich in das Fensterbrett, schaute hinauf zu den Sternen und wünschte mich mit zusammen mit Lady Evenié an einen einsamen Ort, nur wir beide und sonst niemand. Sehnsucht beschlich mein Herz immer mehr und leise entwich die Melodie des alten Liedes von Beren und Luthien meinen Lippen.

Am nächsten Tag kamen der Lord meines Vaters, ich, der Herr des Hauses, ein Vertreter der Händler der Menschen und zwei der Zwerge aus Erebor in dem Empfangszimmer zusammen und die Verträge für die Lieferungen von Getreide, Silber und Wein wurden unterzeichnet. Aus diesem Anlass kredenzte der Hausherr seinen besten Wein und ein Toast zu Ehren aller wurde ausgesprochen. Lord Tharon bestand darauf, dass ich mich lieber dem Studium der Schrift der Menschen widmen sollte, reichte mir ein Buch und ich wurde entlassen. Mit dem Buch unter meinem Arm spazierte ich durch die Gänge des Hauses zum Garten.

„Legolas, schön Euch zu sehen. Wollt Ihr uns ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?"

Die Lady, ihre Kinder und eine der Zofen saßen auf der Wiese und spielten ein Spiel mit bunten Kärtchen. Ich setzte mich zu ihnen und hatte unbeabsichtigt die Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf mich gezogen.

„Spielt Ihr mit uns, Legolas? Ach, bitte, ja? ", erfolgte fast gleichzeitig die Frage der kleinen Mädchen.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann dieses Spiel nicht."

„Das ist nicht schwer, wir bringen es Euch auch bei.", eiferten sie und mit großen, vor Erwartung geweiteten Kulleraugen sahen sich mich an. Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Mundwinkel, diesen Kinderaugen konnte man nichts abschlagen, so ließ ich mich in den Regeln des Spiels unterrichten und sobald waren wir im Spiel vertieft.

„Och, jetzt hat Legolas schon wieder gewonnen!", und die Lippen zu einem Flunsch verzogen, verschränkte die Kleinere der beiden Mädchen ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Bitte, kleine Lady, seid nicht traurig aber ich hatte sehr gute Lehrmeister.", tröstete ich sie und schenkte ihr ein versöhnliches Lächeln.

Für die nächsten Spiele nahm ich mich zurück und damit steigerten sich die Laune und der Elan der kleinen Ladys wieder zur alten Form.

„Au fein, wir haben wieder gewonnen, Legolas und Mama müssen doch noch ein wenig lernen!", freuten sich die Kinder und strahlten vor Begeisterung.

Die Sonne neigte sich dem Horizont entgegen als die Mädchen sich gehorsam mit einem Knicks verabschiedeten und mit ihrer Mutter und der Zofe den Garten verließen. Ich vertiefte mich in das Buch, welches mir gegeben wurde bis mich ein aufziehendes Gewitter ebenfalls ins Haus trieb. Langsam schritt ich durch die Flure zu meinem Zimmer, das fröhliche Lachen der Mädchen hallte aus der Badestube im unteren Gang, wie beneidete ich sie, gern wäre ich an ihrer Stelle.

„Legolas!", rief es leise aus einem der Zimmer, welche ich gerade passiert hatte.

Ich fuhr herum, in meine Gedanken vertieft hatte ich die leicht geöffnete, nur angelehnte Tür übersehen. Schnell folgte ich dem Ruf und schlüpfte in den Raum hinein. Die Lady war allein, offensichtlich badete nur die Zofe die Kinder. Sie legte mir einen Finger auf den Mund, erfasste meine Hand und wir kamen durch eine Verbindungstür in einen angrenzenden Raum, der wohl zu ihren privaten Räumen gehörte.

Mit flinken Fingern hatte sie mir noch während wir liefen die ersten Verschlüsse meiner Tunika geöffnet. Heiß und verlangend vereinten sich unsere Lippen und ihre Hände glitten hinab zum Bund meiner Hose und verschwanden darin. Ich schnappte nach Luft und begleitet mit einem Stöhnen presste ich sie wieder aus meiner Lunge. Was sie da mit ihren Fingern tat fühlte sich so gut an und die massierten Stellen reagierten sofort auf diese Art von Behandlung. Sie löste sich von meinen Lippen, nestelte am Verschluss meiner Hose und sank vor mir auf ihre Knie.

Was dann folgte raubte mir buchstäblich alle Sinne, sie hielt mich an meinen Hüften und mein Schaft war gefangen in der feuchten warmen Höhle ihres Mundes. Ihre Zunge umkreiste den sensiblen Ring um meine Spitze – meine Knie drohten nachzugeben, Halt suchend griff ich nach hinten und klammerte mich an den Rand eines Tisches, mein Kopf fiel mir in den Nacken und ich wimmerte wie ein gequältes Tier. Saugend und leckend trieb sich mich schier in den Wahnsinn, mein Herz schlug wild gegen meine Rippen und drohte zu zerspringen. In meinem Kopf dröhnte das Rauschen meines Blutes und mein Körper brannte und schrie nach Erlösung. Schlagartig fühlte ich eine leichte Kühle auf der bis eben so wunderbar verwöhnten Haut.

„Nicht, … bitte bleibt bei mir!", hörte ich mich wispernd betteln.

Sie raffte ihre Röcke, lehnte sich mir entgegen und ihre Hand lehrte mich die geheimen Stellen in den kleinen Löckchen zu liebkosen. Ich legte meinen Arm Halt gebend um ihre Taille und das Spiel meiner Finger belohnte sie mit seufzenden Lauten die in meinen Ohren zur lieblichsten Melodie sich formten.

„Legolas … wagt es … bitte … erforscht die Tiefen … die sich Euch offenbaren!", nun wimmerte sie, wie ich zuvor und flehte nach mehr und innigeren Berührungen. Zaghaft, fast ängstlich folgte ich ihrer Aufforderung, schob einen meiner Finger in die Spalte ihres feuchten, heißen Fleisches und ertastete erstmalig solch verborgene Gefilde. Wieder kam ihre lehrende Hand meiner zu Hilfe und drückte die meine fester in ihre Weiblichkeit. Mutiger fand nun ein zweiter Finger seinen Weg und sie beschenkte mich mit glucksenden Lauten ihrer Lust.

Alles um uns vergessend verloren wir uns in unserem Spiel, rieben uns keuchend, schwitzend aneinander. Dann entfuhr sie meiner Hand, schlug ihre Röcke vollends nach oben, schmiegte sich auf die glatt polierte Fläche des Tischs und ihre prallen festen Rundungen strahlten mir blank entgegen.

„Nimm mich!", hauchte sie und ich umfasste und führte das schon fast schmerzende Schwert meiner Lenden und versenkte es in dem süßen Fleisch. Voll Kraft und Leidenschaft stieß ich in sie, die klatschenden Geräusche unserer sich treffenden Haut vermischten sich mit dem lustvollen Lauten die wir von uns gaben, im wilden Liebesspiel. Wieder waren es ihre Hände die mich leiteten und den Venushügel finden ließen. So hielt ich sie vor mir und wir ritten auf dem Kamm der Welle in das Meer der Lust hinaus bis die Fluten über uns zusammen brachen und der Sog uns mit sich riss und wir beide gleichzeitig dem gewaltigen Strudel erlagen und sich unsere Säfte der Liebe in den Tiefen vermischten.

Zitternd und nur mühsam langsamer atmend ließen wir voneinander ab. Einen letzten Kuss nahm sie mir von meinen Lippen ehe sie mich ungesehen aus ihren Zimmern entließ. Ich kehrte nicht zurück in meine Räume, ich lief hinaus in die hereinbrechende Dämmerung und hoch oben in der Krone eines Baumes verbrachte ich träumend die Nacht.

Erst als die Sonne den Mond ablöste und mit ihren ersten Strahlen die Vögel auf den Schnäbeln kitzelte und ihnen das Morgenlied entlockte, machte ich mich auf dem Weg zurück in das Haus. Außer den Geräuschen der Geschäftigkeit der Dienerschaft war noch alles ruhig. Leise, wie uns Elben eigen schlich ich mich hinein.

Zum allmorgendlichen Mahl kamen alle Mitglieder der Familie sowie alle Gäste des Hauses in den Speiseraum und der Gastgeber verkündete während des Auftragens der Speisen, für den letzten Tag unseres Aufenthalts, als krönenden Abschluss eine Jagd. Selbst die Lady würde daran teilnehmen, denn sie galt als eine gute Reiterin und geschickte Jägerin, so lobte der Lord die Künste seiner Gemahlin.

Nach dem Essen verteilte sich die Gesellschaft und jeder ging seinen Beschäftigungen nach. Wir Gäste machten unsere Ausstattung für die Heimreise am übernächsten Tag fertig und mir stach es bei diesem Gedanken schmerzlich in der Brust.

Der Berater meines Vaters beauftragte mich mit unserer Garde die Abreise vorzubereiten, damit wir frühzeitig am Morgen nach der Jagd aufbrechen könnten. Er selbst verblieb noch mit der Lady zurück. Was dann gesprochen wurde entzog sich meinem Gehör und nur die Lady und Lord Tharon waren Zeugen des Gesprächs.

_„Lady Evenié, was ich Euch zu sagen habe fällt mir nicht leicht, aber es ist unumgänglich. Ich weiß um die Anziehungskraft und den Zauber unseres Volkes auf die Menschen und Legolas ist einer der Schönsten unter den unsrigen, aber bitte lasst von ihm ab! Mag er Euch wie ein Mann erscheinen so gilt er in unserem Volk noch als Kind! Nicht nur um seinetwillen möchte ich Euch darum bitten. Noch ist der Schleier nicht gelüftet, doch kann ich für den morgigen Tag nicht immer mit meiner Anwesenheit für Eure Unentdecktheit bürgen. Bedenkt die Folgen, sie wären verheerend, nicht nur für Euch, sondern auch für Euer Volk und das meinige! Ihr wisst nicht was Ihr entfesselt, würde Euer Gemahl Legolas auch nur ein Haar krümmen. Beherzigt meine Worte, Lady Evenié!"_

Die Zeit verging rasch bei der Bewältigung aller mir aufgetragenen Aufgaben und der Abend legte sich schon mit seinem lauen, Ruhe bringenden Mantel über den verklingenden Tag. Man zog sich schon frühzeitig zur Nachtruhe in die eigenen Räume zurück. Der Berater meines Vaters ging zusammen mit mir in die obere Etage und bat mich noch kurz in sein Zimmer.

„Legolas, nehmt Platz, ich muss mit Euch reden!", ich tat was mir der Lord befahl. War ich auch von höherem Rang, von Geburt wegen, so hatte ich seinen Anweisungen zu gehorchen, denn er war für die Dauer dieser Reise von meinem Vater dazu berechtigt.

„Eure Hoheit, Prinz Legolas! Ich benutze absichtlich euren Titel um Euch bewusst zu machen wer Ihr seid! Verweilt Ihr auch hier nicht unter Eurem wahren Namen so bleibt Ihr doch was Ihr seid! Ihr werdet Euch der Lady nicht mehr nähern als es die Sitte der Menschen erlaubt! Sie ist die Frau eines anderen und was Ihr tut verstößt nicht nur gegen die Gesetze der Menschen! Werdet Ihr entdeckt bringt Ihr Euch und Sie sowie unsere Völker in Gefahr – habt Ihr daran schon einmal gedacht?! Ihr wollt erwachsen werden und später ein Volk regieren – dann lernt auch danach zu handeln!", leise aber mit einer Strenge in der Stimme wie sie auch mein Vater beherrschte, waren die Worte und jedes von ihnen hallte in meinem Kopf nach.

Ich senkte meinen Blick, ansonsten hätte der Lord den Sturm in meinen Augen gesehen welche seine Worte in mir auslösten. In mir tobten die Gefühle, Wut und Enttäuschung machten sich breit und auch die Scham über mein Tun, die Angst vor den möglichen Konsequenzen stieg in mir auf. Nur zu gut kannte ich auch die andere Seite an meinem Vater - er war auch mein König und das mit aller Güte aber auch konsequenter Härte, wenn es dazu galt.

„Geht jetzt und denkt darüber nach und handelt wie ein wahrer Thronerbe und Vertreter unseres Volkes!"

Wie erschlagen schleppte ich mich unter der Last der Vorwürfe und der Wut in meinem Bauch in mein Bett und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Die reinsten Horrorszenarios spielten sich in meinen Träumen ab. Ich sah die Lady und mich in tiefe dunkle Zellen gekettet, bevor man uns holte und der Henker mit einem riesigen Schwert uns die Köpfe vom Rumpf trennte, dann sah ich Armeen auf einander prallen, sich gegenseitig erbarmungslos abschlachtend. Schreie hallten in meinem Kopf und ich schrak schweißgebadet auf.

‚Was hatte ich nur getan?' 

Schmählich hatte ich das in mich gesetzte Vertrauen meines Vaters missbraucht, meinen Trieben einfach nachgegeben und meinen Verstand nicht genutzt. Ich schämte mich vor mir selbst.

Der Morgen brach herein und beendete die Nacht und ich hoffte, dass er mit seinem hellen Licht auch mein Herz wieder wärmte und mir die Kraft für den Tag schenkte, das Licht der Sterne hatte es nicht vermocht. Ich machte mich fertig für die Jagd und bewaffnet mit meinem Bogen stand ich vor den Ställen und wartete wie die anderen mit meinem Pferd auf das Signal zum Aufbruch. Ich wagte nicht einen Blick hinüber zu der Lady und war überaus dankbar, dass auch sie keine Anstalten machte um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Dann nach dem Ertönen des Horns preschten die Pferde los und die wilde Hatz nahm seinen Lauf.

Treiber waren schon vorn weg und die Meute machte hinterher. Ich ließ meinem Pferd freie Hand und es stürmte davon, erfreut nach dem tagelangen Ausharren auf der Koppel endlich wieder frei zu laufen und seine Kraft zu entfalten. Bald hatten wir die Felder hinter uns gelassen und erreichten den Waldweg. Im Wald teilte sich die Schar der Jäger und jeder hoffte auf seinen Erfolg. Ich spitzte die Ohren und versuchte die Treiber zu orten und schlug dann den Weg zur Lichtung ein. Am Rand dieser stieg ich ab und stellte mich in Position. Wenig später vernahm ich das Knacken von Ästen im Unterholz, blitzartig drehte ich mich um, den Pfeil auf der Sehne im Anschlag. Es war kein Wild was sich mir näherte, es war die Lady mit ihrer Stute am Zügel. Auch sie hatte wohl die Idee, dem Wild an der Lichtung aufzulauern. Ich senkte meinen Kopf zum Gruß und führte meine Hand zum Herzen. Sie kam auf mich zu und nahm mein Kinn und zwang mich ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Legolas, einen Kuss zum Abschied möchte ich Euch noch schenken und bitte denkt nicht schlecht von mir. Nehmt ihn mit und verwahrt ihn als eine gute Erinnerung an diese kurze, schöne Zeit.", sprach sie leise und lenkte ihre Lippen auf meine und wie ich deren Hauch auf meinen spürte drang das Zischen eines Pfeiles an mein Ohr. Ich fuhr herum, stellte ich mich schützend vor sie und entließ meinen Pfeil auf sein Ziel. Mein Pfeil verfehlte sein Ziel nicht – Lord Nubian kniete - der Keiler hinter ihm streckte sich im Gras so, wie der kapitale Bock es nach dem Schuss des Lords getan hatte.

Erst jetzt rührte ich mich und schritt aus dem schützenden Unterholz. Der Lord stand starr vor Schreck, mit aus Angst geweiteten Augen und sah ungläubig auf das tote Tier hinter sich. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln und richtete dann den Blick auf mich. Die Lady folgte mir nach.

„Habt Dank, Legolas. Ihr habt mir soeben das Leben gerettet. Blind vor Jagdeifer habe ich den Keiler nicht wahrgenommen und wäre um ein Haar selbst die Beute geworden."

Der Lord der Menschen verneigte sich tief vor mir und ich nahm beschämt seinen Dank an. Mit seinen menschlichen Fähigkeiten waren wir im Schutz des Waldes für ihn nicht sichtbar und doch fühlte ich mich ertappt und äußerst schlecht und jetzt verneigte er sich noch vor mir – das alles war so falsch, so unrichtig!

Wenig später folgten die anderen Jäger dem ertönenden Halali des Horns und wir empfingen die Ehren für unseren Erfolg. Die Männer weideten die Tiere an Ort und Stelle um sie dann triumphal auf dicken Stöcken aufgezogen zu transportieren, wo sie dann ihren Weg in die Vorratskammern des Hauses fanden. Die Jagd wurde beendet mit einem Gelage und fröhlichen Liedern an den entfachten Feuern im Innenhof des großen Hauses. Heiter und ausgelassen feierten die Menschen. Nur ich starrte mit regungslosem Blick in die züngelnden Flammen, meine Gedanken waren so fern und doch so nah.

Die letzten Feiernden hatten erst vor wenigen Stunden den Hof verlassen, als wir reisefertig unseren Gastgebern gegenüber standen.

„Legolas, aus dem Waldlandreich, ich bedanke mich noch einmal bei Euch für Eure Tat und als äußeres Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit betrachtet mein Haus auch als das Eure. Auf ewig zolle ich Euch Achtung und Gastrecht in meinem Haus. Auch meine Gemahlin hat ein Geschenk für Euch.", und Lord Nubian verneigte sich noch einmal vor mir um dann der Lady den Vortritt zu lassen.

„Auch von mir der Dank an Euch, Legolas, nehmt diese kleinen Schösslinge entgegen. In ein paar Jahren werdet Ihr die ersten Kirschen ernten können, mögen sie Euch dann an uns erinnern.", mit einem zarten Lächeln um die Lippen überreichte sie mir die Pflanzen und nur wir beide kannten den wahren Wert dieser Erinnerung.

Wir verabschiedeten uns, neigten dazu unsere Häupter und führten die Hand zu unseren Herzen, stiegen auf unsere Pferde und ritten in Richtung Heimat.

Über meine Schulter sah ich noch einmal zurück und noch immer stand der Herr und seine Gemahlin und schauten uns nach.

‚Leb wohl schöner Königssohn der Elben, leb wohl!', formten sich tonlos ihre Worte auf ihren Lippen.

Noch heute stehen Kirschbäume in Eryn Lasgalen.


	4. In den Weinbergen

**Disclaimer: **Siehe erstes Kapitel

**Achtung! : Extremer Fluff! **(Meine Seele schrie dieses Mal **besonders** danach, lach)

Danke und Bussis an euch alle für eure lieben Reviews! Der Sommer geht zur Neige und ich habe wieder mehr Zeit.

**4 In den Weinbergen**

Nächtliche Ruhe hatte sich über unseren Wald gelegt, wie ein warmes dunkles Tuch, in welchem tausend silberne Diamanten funkelten. Tief atmete ich die würzige Luft des Waldes ein die der laue Nachtwind in unsere Räume trug und lehnte mich an die starke Brust meines Königs, welcher hinter mir stand.

„So friedlich müsste es bleiben, für alle Zeit!"

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, die Grenzen benötigten dann nicht den aufwendigen Schutz und die häufigen Patrouillengänge wären auch überflüssig, ich müsste kein riesiges Heer halten, das Mithril würde für Schmuckstücke vorbehalten sein … und ich könnte meine Regierungsgeschäfte aus dem Weinberg erledigen. Wir Elben sollten uns sowieso wieder mehr den schönen Dingen widmen, eben dem Wein, Weib und Gesang."

„Oh Thranduil, du bist unverbesserlich!", tadelte ich ihn schmunzelnd und an dem leichten Beben seiner Brust merkte ich, dass auch er Lachen musste.

Die Leidenschaft meines Königs war nun einmal der Wein und er hütete das Wissen darum in der Bibliothek wie einen heiligen Schatz. Die Winzer und Kellermeister verstanden sich darauf die besten Sorten zu keltern und sie genossen in Düsterwald höchstes Ansehen, natürlich standen sie auch unter dem besonderen Schutz des Königs.

„Wie gern würde ich Bogen und Schwert gegen das Winzermesser tauschen.", sehnsüchtig klang seine Stimme bei diesen Worten und in Gedanken weilte er an jenem Ort der Weinhänge. Ich drehte mich langsam in seiner Umarmung und sah ihn zärtlich an.

„Vielleicht mein König kannst du dir deinen Wunsch noch in Mittelerde erfüllen und deiner Leidenschaft frönen, wenn dein Sohn den Thron besteigt, doch in einem bin ich bin mir ganz sicher, eines Tages wird Grünwald seinen Namen wieder zu Recht tragen und die dunkle Herrschaft wird zerschlagen sein und alle Bewohner Mittelerdes werden die Waffen aus der Hand legen und die Krieger kehren zu ihren Familien zurück und wenden sich friedlichen Handwerken zu.", sprach ich hoffnungsvoll und strich ihm verspielt über eine blonde lange Haarsträhne die über seine Brust fiel.

Tief atmeten wir beide ein und versanken in den schönen Gedanken an Frieden.

„Lass uns morgen zu den Weinhängen reiten! Es ist sowieso Zeit zu sehen wie der Wein steht."

Mit Vorfreude straffte Thranduil seine Schultern und sah mich mit einem fröhlichen, erwartungsvollen Lächeln an. Ich streckte mich ihm entgegen und mit einem Kuss hauchte ich ihm ein, „Ja", auf die Lippen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren wir noch vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Pferden und ausgerüstet mit einem Korb voll Brot, Käse und natürlich Wein ritten wir aus den Hallen zu den großen Toren und über die steinerne Brücke in Richtung der Weinberge am südlichen Hang von Thranduils Höhlenberg.

Ohne Hast legten wir unseren Weg zurück, im angenehmen Schweigen ritten wir neben einander her und lauschten den Klängen der Natur. Die Vögel begrüßten mit ihren Liedern den nahenden Tag, das stetige Rauschen der Blätter der großen Buchen und das sanfte Plätschern des Waldflusses untermalte eindrucksvoll ihren Gesang. Ich schielte hinüber zu meinem Liebsten und beobachtete ihn wie er mit seinem Pferd zu einer Einheit verschmolz, wie sich jede Bewegung seines Hengstes in seinem Körper fortsetzte und Tier und Reiter blind einander vertrauten. Keine königliche Robe schmückte ihn heute; in dunkle Hosen, leichte Stiefel, weiße Tunika und dunkelgrünen ledernen Obergewand gekleidet sähe er aus wie alle Krieger des Waldes, wäre da nicht diese Aura von jahrtausendelang geprägter Macht und Stärke. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und verließ sich ganz bei jedem Schritt, den sein Pferd nahm, auf sein Gehör und das Gespür seines Tieres.

Plötzlich kräuselten sich seine Mundwinkel und ein Schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht, er hatte meine Blicke gespürt, ich lächelte zurück, schloss ebenfalls meine Augen und seufzend atmete ich tief ein, jeden Moment dieser seltenen Augenblicke unserer Zweisamkeit fern vom Hofe wollte ich aufnehmen und fest in meinem Geist verankern. Blitzartig griffen starke Hände nach mir, kräftige Arme umschlangen meine Taille, zogen mich mit einer schnellen Bewegung hinfort und ich saß vor meinem König auf dessen Pferd. Ganz gab ich mich dieser Nähe hin, vergrub mich an seiner Brust und atmete seinen Duft und genoss seine Ruhe und Stärke. Fest an ihn geschmiegt und sich wohl haltend in seinen Armen fühlend ritt ich mit ihm weiter bis zum Fuß des Weinberges.

Auf der kleinen Wiese vor dem großen Hang saßen wir ab und nahmen das Gepäck vom Rücken der Pferde. Hand in Hand erklommen wir die erste Terrasse des Berges und wie schon den gesamten Weg dahin glitt der prüfende Blick Thranduils über die Stöcke und Reben.

„Der Wein steht gut, es waren viele Sonnentage und das verspricht eine gute Ernte."

„Gib mir bitte den Korb, Thranduil!", sagte ich mit einem unterdrückten Lachen zu ihm, denn ich sah seine Unruhe, er wollte Gewissheit und war schon mit dem ersten Anblick der Reben in die Rolle des Winzers geschlüpft – wie konnte ich ihn da aufhalten?

Mit einem eiligen Kuss und einem Lächeln dankte er mir und verschwand in den Reihen der Rebstöcke.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und schenkte uns ihre Wärme an diesem goldenen Herbsttag. Ich ließ mich in dem weichen Gras auf dem kleinen Plateau vor der Winzerhütte nieder und beobachtete meinen König dabei wie er sich zwischen den Reihen aufrichtete und dann wieder in ihnen verschwand mit einer neuen Rebe in der Hand um die Trauben prüfend gegen das Sonnenlicht haltend zu betrachten. Er hatte einen der Strohhüte auf wie ihn auch die Menschen tragen, wohl aus Schutz vor dem grellen Licht der Sonne. Als Elb benötigte er ihn nicht, aber seit er gesehen hatte, dass die Winzer der Menschen sie trugen hatte er kurzerhand auch einen – wohl als Symbol für den Berufsstand. Ich musste über diese kleine Affinität lächeln, aber liebte ich ihn nicht gerade wegen dieser kleinen Eigenheiten?!

Mit einer Hand voll Trauben kam er hinauf zu mir und ließ sich neben mir nieder.

„Sieh!", sprach er zu mir und nahm eine Beere und hielt sie gegen das Licht.

„Sie sind vollreif."

Wieder rollte er die Beere zwischen seinen Fingern und drückte sie leicht bis er sie ganz zerdrückte und das Fruchtfleisch einer genaueren Untersuchung aussetzte und es kostete.

„Die Süße ist vorzüglich.", erzählte er und sog noch einmal das Fruchtfleisch der Beeren von seiner Handfläche zwischen seinen Lippen ein, um es dann mit Zunge und Gaumen äußerst kritisch zu bewerten.

„In zwei, drei Tagen kann die erste Lese beginnen!", und ein erwartungsfrohes Lächeln zauberte sich auf sein Antlitz und ich wusste auch genau warum. Für die nächsten Tage und Wochen würde man ihn nur hier in den Weinbergen antreffen und vermutlich nur Sauron persönlich würde ihn davon abhalten können. Seinen Hauptmännern und Beratern überantwortete er dann fast alle seiner Aufgaben und keiner seiner Männer war ihm darum schlecht gesonnen. Belohnte er sie doch im Anschluss mit einem Fest und Wein aus vorhergehenden Jahren reichlich. Düsterwald war berühmt wegen dieser Weinfeste und Gäste aus all den Reichen kamen und selbst Elrond aus Bruchtal und Zwerge aus Erebor fanden sich hin und wieder ein und kauften Fässer voll des besten Weines.

„Ich werde morgen gleich zu Orturan und Lasberon reiten und mir einen Überblick über die benötigten Erntehelfer verschaffen, vielleicht sollte ich ein paar Krieger der Leibwa… Danke… abstellen. Außerdem müsste ich noch Berilon sprechen wie viele Fässer … mmh … Danke …"

Mein Liebster war nun vollends mit seinen Gedanken bei der kommenden Lese und ließ sich in seinem Redefluss nur durch die von mir in seinen Mund geschobenen Käsewürfel unterbrechen, die er dann hastig kaute um dann munter weiter von seinen geplanten Vorhaben zu erzählen, die mehr an sich selbst gerichtet waren, als dass er mir davon berichten wollte. Amüsiert hörte ich dem Klang seiner Stimme zu und ließ mir dabei den doch noch recht warmen Wind ins Gesicht wehen. Beide waren wir so sehr der realen Welt entrückt, dass wir nicht bemerkten wie der Wind immer mehr auffrischte und dunkle schwere Gewitterwolken zu uns trieb. Erst als die ersten Blitze am Himmel aufzuckten und große platschende Regentropfen auf uns nieder prasselten reagierten wir auf das nahende Unwetter, rafften rasch unsere sieben Sachen zusammen und strebten die kleine Hütte hinter uns an. Es waren nur wenige Meter bis dahin aber der Regenguss war so heftig, dass uns Kleider und Haare klatschnass auf der Haut klebten. Lachend schüttelten wir die Nässe oberflächlich von den Gewändern und zupften uns gegenseitig die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Die Hütte hatte nur zwei kleine Räume, der größere war mit einem Kamin, Tisch und Stühlen ausgestattet und diente als Aufenthaltsraum und in dem kleineren war ein Notlager eingerichtet eben für solch Schutzsuchende wie uns. Wir waren gerade dabei aus den nassen Sachen zu steigen, als Thranduil in seiner Bewegung erstarrte, nach einem winzigen Moment des Innehaltens und angestrengten Lauschens den Korb und mich am Arm packte und nach nebenan in den besagten kleinen Raum mit fortzog.

„Schht, da kommt wer!", flüsterte er mir kaum hörbar zu.

Ich hielt fast den Atem an, so konzentrierte ich mich auf die Geräusche die die Ankömmlinge mit sich brachten. Gelächter und mir sehr bekannte Stimmen drangen an mein Ohr. Callendil, die kleine Galadhrim und Elladan, der Sohn Elronds waren die anderen die wegen der Nässe und dem Wind einen Unterstand suchten. Ich wollte mich schon anschicken die Tür weiter zu öffnen um sie zu begrüßen, als mich wiederum Thranduils Hand am Arm fasste und mich zurückzog.

„Nein, bitte nicht!", flehte er fast und ich konnte nur leise vernehmbar antworten:

„Wir können uns aber hier nicht wie zwei kleine Elblinge verstecken! Wenn uns die beiden bemerken?"

„Dann müssen wir eben dafür sorgen, dass sie uns nicht bemerken werden!"

„Thranduil ich komme mir dabei aber äußerst albern … mmmmhhhnnngg…"

Meine Worte erstickten mitten im Satz, mein König versiegelte mit seinen Lippen die meinigen und er war auch nicht gewillt mich so schnell wieder aus dieser Art Knebelung frei zu geben. Nach einem wahrhaft atemberaubend langen Kuss ließ er von meinen Lippen ab und grinste mir frech entgegen.

„Bist du jetzt still oder muss ich diese Art Behandlung fortsetzen?", nuschelte er in meine Halsbeuge und schob mich gleichzeitig sanft aber bestimmend auf das kleine Lager am Boden in der hinteren Ecke.

Nebenan waren die Stimmen verstummt und man hörte nur gelegentlich ein schwaches Glucksen und das Knistern des entfachten Feuers im Kamin. Mit großer Sicherheit tat das junge Paar nichts anderes als wir hier. Die beiden jungen Elben waren nicht zu beneiden, ihre Liebe existierte nur im Geheimen, nur hier im Düsterwald konnten sie offen ihre Gefühle füreinander zeigen und sich treffen. Lord Elrond, der Vater von Elladan, war gegen diese Liebe und wusste nicht einmal, dass sein Sohn den Bund mit der Nichte von Lady Galadriel und Lord Celeborn eingegangen war. Ich wusste nicht welche Gründe den Herrn von Bruchtal dazu zwangen sich gegen diese Verbindung zu stellen. Ich mochte die beiden sehr, ich kannte sie von ihrer Geburt an und liebte sie wie eigene Kinder und sie waren hier in unserem Wald jederzeit herzlich willkommen. So verweilten sie so oft sie konnten hier in Thranduils Reich und genossen ihre gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen.

Wieder waren nur leises Gekicher und kehlige Laute hinter der hölzernen Tür zu vernehmen und ich kam mir schäbig dabei vor, das junge Paar so zu belauschen, anders als Thranduil, der das viel nüchterner, fast amüsiert hinnahm. Er schritt leise auf die nur angelehnte Tür zu und blickte ungeniert durch den Türspalt. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht was ich da sah! Er sah den beiden zu wie sie sich gegenseitig die Kleider öffneten, im glänzenden Ornat, welches ihnen die Valar schenkten voreinander standen und sich jeden einzelnen Regentropfen von der Haut küssten. Ihre Leiber umwoben sich und wie flüssiges Gold glänzten sie im Schein des Feuers. Immer heftiger und zügelloser triumphierte ihre Gier nach körperlicher Nähe und zwang sie auf den Boden. Kraftvoll nahm der junge Elb seine Liebste unter sich und drängte sich zwischen ihre schlanken Schenkel. Sie bog sich ihm entgegen und seufzte bei jeder sehnsüchtigen Bewegung die ihn immer tiefer in sie dringen ließ leise auf.

Langsam und behutsam zog sich der König der Elben des Düsterwaldes zurück, drückte die Tür sacht und geräuschlos in ihr Schloss. Mit einem diebischen Grinsen kommentierte er meinen vorhergehenden Protest.

„Was hattest du vor? Wolltest du die beiden in ein Gespräch verwickeln, was sie ebenso wenig möchten wie wir?" Insgeheim musste ich ihm Recht geben, auch wir waren ja in den Weinberg gestiegen um unsere viel zu seltene ungestörte Zweisamkeit zu genießen. So zwang ich die dünne Stimme des schlechten Gewissens nieder und sank zurück in die Umarmung meines Königs. „Doch spannen musstest du nicht!", tadelte ich ihn und er entrüstete sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen: „Ich schloss nur die Tür und sah nach, ob sie auch wohl auf sind!" Dafür erntete er einen mehr oder minder heftigen Stoß in seine Rippen.

Noch immer klebten die nassen Kleider an uns, so lehnte ich mich leicht zurück, öffnete den ersten Verschluss meines Kleides um mich endlich der klebrigen Hüllen zu entledigen.

„Muss ich mir heute jedes Vergnügen erkämpfen? Ich dachte, dass ich bei dir mein Feld schon erobert hätte?"

Nun waren es seine geschickten Finger die die weiteren Verschlüsse lösten und mir das Kleid über die Schultern streiften, ich schloss meine Augen und atmete schwer unter den leichten, überaus zärtlichen, verführerischen Handgriffen Thranduils.

„Eine jede Elbe möchte täglich von ihrem Liebsten neu erobert werden, ist dir das noch nicht bekannt, mein erfahrener Krieger?", neckte ich ihn spielerisch und zupfte aufreizend an dem Bändchen meines letzten Wäschestücks was ich noch auf der Haut trug.

Sofort sank mein stolzer Elb vor mir auf die Knie und führte seine Hände in einer theatralischen Pose zu seinem Herzen, aber in seinen Augen war keine Ironie zu sehen, sie loderten vor Liebe und Sehnsucht und waren die wahren Spiegel seiner Seele. Er öffnete seinen Mund, holte Luft und bevor er womöglich noch laut ein Lied auf unsere Liebe anstimmte verschloss ich mit meiner Hand schnell seinen Mund und warf mich ihm fast in die Arme. In sein Ohr wisperte ich mit heißen Atem und absichtlich dabei seine empfindliche Ohrspitze mit der Feuchte meiner Lippen benetzend: „Erobere mich, aber ohne Kampfgeschrei und Säbelrasseln!"

Das musste ich ihm nicht zweimal sagen, augenblicklich befand ich mich unter ihm auf der kleinen Bettstatt und er überhäufte mich mit unzählig vielen gehauchten Küssen entlang meiner Halsbeuge, hinab zu meiner Schulter und schob sacht den störenden Träger des Hemdchens hinweg. Immer tiefer wanderte sein Mund und seine Hände entblößten immer mehr meiner Haut, bis ich ganz ohne Hüllen vor ihm lag und er mit angewinkelten Beinen rittlings auf meinen saß und seine warmen Hände sanft wispernd über meine Seiten strichen. Er wusste um meine geheimen Stellen und so löste jede zärtliche Berührung wohlige Schauer in mir aus und mein Körper bebte unter seinen Verführungen. Ich griff nach dem Stoff seiner Tunika und zog ihn zu mir herunter, ich wollte mehr von ihm, wollte die Süße von seinen Lippen kosten und mich in seinen Haaren vergraben. Er legte sich neben mir nieder, meine Hände glitten unter den leichten Stoff seines Gewandes und schoben das störende Gewebe beiseite. Als könnte ich meine Liebe wie eine Salbe über seinen Körper verteilen so liebkoste ich seine warme, seidige Haut mit meinen Händen. Ich fühlte die straffen Muskeln, welche sich unter meinen Berührungen regten, spürte seinen schnellen Atem, lauschte dem wilden Schlag seines Herzens und in mir selbst schoss das Blut durch meine Adern.

Mit einer fließend eleganten Bewegung richtete er sich auf mich dabei fest an ihn gedrückt. Gefangen in unserer Sehnsucht und die Lippen in Leidenschaft miteinander verschmolzen, die Zungen im Kampf umkreisend standen wir im fahlen Lichtschein des sich senkenden Tages. Hart drückte die Kraft seiner Lenden sich meiner Hitze entgegen, seine Hand schob sich zwischen unsere Leiber und entfesselte das Zeugnis seines Verlangens. Der Stoff glitt auf den Boden und blieb achtlos bei den anderen Kleidungsstücken liegen. Berauscht von der entfachten Lust sanken wir auf unsere Knie, trennten unsere Lippen nur um Atem zu holen und klammerten uns aneinander wir Ertrinkende.

„Komm zu mir mein Licht!", und er hob mich auf seinen Schoß.

Meine Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüften und meine Arme um seinen Nacken, meinen Kopf presste ich an seine Schulter und jeden Seufzer erstickte ich mit kleinen Bissen in seiner Haut. Seine Hände führten mein Gesäß und bestimmten den Rhythmus unserer Vereinigung, keuchend ging unser Atem und unsere Körper bogen sich unter der Spannung der Begierde. Ein feuchter zarter Film überzog perlend unsere Haut und die fiebrige Hitze unserer Körper brachte die Luft zum Flimmern.

Getrieben von dem Verlangen dem anderen noch näher zu sein wurden die Bewegungen immer animalischer und der Wunsch nach Erlösung von der süßen Qual gipfelte. Und wieder zeigte sich welche Kräfte in dem schönen Körper dieses Elben ruhten als er mich mit einer Leichtigkeit aus der eben noch innegehabten Position hob und mit Sanftheit auf den Rücken bettete. Gierig küssten wir uns die Lippen rot und nippten saugend, nimmersatt aneinander. Unsere Augen spiegelten den Sturm der in uns tobte, unsere Zungen leckten benetzend über geschwollene Lippen und unsere Hände zeichneten rot die Zeugnisse der wilden Lust auf helle, feucht schimmernde Haut. Meine Hitze traf sich mit seinen Lenden in heftigen, immer tiefer dringenden Stößen und wir trugen uns gegenseitig hinauf zu den Sternen am Firmament. Ein Licht so hell wie der Blitz der über der kleinen Hütte zuckte erfüllte den Raum als die Essenz des Lebens durch meinen Körper schoss. Ineinander verwoben als Eins erglühten wir, unsere Sinne explodierten und schleuderten uns in die unendlichen Weiten des Ozeans der Liebe, jede Woge reitend bis zum Ende genießend.

Fest geschmiegt in unsere Umarmung und unglaublich glücklich streichelten wir einander und lauschten dem sich wieder verlangsamenden Schlag unserer Herzen. Eine angenehme Ruhe füllte den Raum und von draußen ertönte nur noch das leise, weitentfernte Grollen des Donners.

Kleine spitze Schreie der Lust drangen durch die Tür von nebenan. Wir lächelten uns an. Namen wurden gerufen und zeugten vom Zenit ihrer Lust und bald darauf war es still. Nur noch das Knacken des Feuers war gedämpft vernehmbar.

Mein Liebster richtete sich auf und stützte den Kopf auf seinen Ellenbogen. „Ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst.", durchbrachen die leisen, getragenen Worte die vorherrschende Stille.

„Ich werde Legolas nicht auf den Thron zwingen, wenn er nicht bereit ist diesen Platz einzunehmen. Das Volk der Elben verlässt ohnehin bald die Gestade und ich werde solange der König bleiben bis auch der Letzte den Weg in die Grauen Anfurten nahm. Viel zu oft habe ich beobachtet, dass der Geist unseres Sohnes Ruhe los ist, die Schreie der Möwen haben ihn schon jetzt erreicht obwohl er das Meer noch nicht einmal sah. Ich will ihm nicht die Zwänge unserer Väter auferlegen. Legolas soll nicht das Los der beiden jungen Elben nebenan teilen, dass er nur wie sie im Verborgenen glücklich sein kann."

Eine Träne stahl sich mir aus dem Augenwinkel. Überwältigt von den eben gehörten Worten war ich nicht mächtig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, so küsste ich zärtlich meinen mir liebsten Elben und umlegt mit dem ewigen Band begaben sich unsere Seelen zur Ruh.

Noch bevor sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg am morgendlichen Himmel bahnten suchten wir leise unsere Kleider zusammen, legten sie wieder an, richteten unser Haar und schlichen uns wie Diebe leise aus der Tür, vorbei an dem noch träumenden jungen Paar. Aneinander gekuschelt und wie die Valar sie einst schufen lagen sie, blonde und dunkle Haarsträhnen miteinander verwoben, vor dem Kamin in dem noch die Reste des Feuers glimmten. Ich schenkte ihnen noch einen letzten liebevollen Blick, begleitet mit dem Wunsch für ihr gemeinsames Glück, bevor wir endgültig die Hütte verließen.

Die Nebel stiegen wie weiße Fahnen aus dem Wald der dichten Buchen und beugten sich dann den warmen Strahlen des hereinbrechenden Tages. Wir sahen hinab in das Tal und verewigten den Augenblick dieses Momentes in unserem Inneren, atmeten noch einmal als wäre es das letzte Mal den herben, würzigen Duft des fast herbstlichen Waldes ehe wir uns auf den Rückweg begaben.

Bevor wir die großen Tore zu den Hallen passierten und damit wieder in das offizielle Leben eintraten hielten wir kurz inne, dieser eine Augenblick sollte uns gehören – uns ganz allein. Thranduil legte seine Hand auf meinen Bauch, umschloss mich mit seinem Körper wie ein schützender Mantel und wisperte in einen Kuss:

„Willkommen meine kleine Firoleth!"


End file.
